Demons & Angels: Part V
by Clouded-Days
Summary: AU. Final Part. With two 'allies' on their side, Bakura & Ryou put their plans for the overthrow into progress. But when their plans trigger a violent war, & their want to be captured skyrockets, can there be any room for a happy ending...? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! Guess who... xD -Ahem- Anyway! This is the final part in the series, so I hope you guys enjoy it. When this is over, I have more stuff coming for you, so get ready. :) Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

It was raining, near pouring. It had grown dark hours ago, but the clouds were near black as well from the rain. The moisture made the air seem heavy…

There were running footsteps. Two figures ran through the shadows. Bakura was in the lead, Ryou right behind. There was pretty much nowhere to go, so they were stuck in the rain. Running down the paved street they were glancing around for shelter, and Bakura was the first to find an overhang. Both ran towards it.

Bakura moaned and sat down on the steps, which was luckily far enough uphill so that it wasn't wet. Ryou sat down beside him, giving Bakura an odd look when the man shook his head like a dog, getting water everywhere. "…Sorry." Bakura muttered, shivering a little. He was sopping wet…

Ryou's ears picked up a familiar sound. "Bakura…I hear something."

"Yeah, me too. The rain." Bakura muttered gloomily.

"No. I can hear a cat…" Ryou said, and stood up. Boxes were piled beside the steps, littered everywhere. Ryou began to lift them up, looking under them.

"Ryou, get your sorry self back over here. You're going to get sick."

Ryou wasn't listening. He noticed a stack of three boxes, and lifted them, amazed to find two tiny kittens under them. "How did you two get under here…?"

Ryou scooped them up, the little ones mewing loudly. Ryou carried them back over to the steps, and sat down, with the two animals in his arms.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You can never find a stray without loving on it. You're only ruining it. Once it adjusts to love, and you let it go, you're only making things hard on it."

"But Bakura…" Ryou whispered, glancing down at the two. "…They're cold…and probably hungry…" He said, noticing how the two little kittens were shaking slightly in his hands.

Bakura muttered something under his breath, and looked away. But he continued to watch out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the two little creatures could fit into Ryou's palm, one in each. They were just so small… _Either their growth is stunted or they're really young…_

It amused him a little, yet made him disappointed to see Ryou's cuddling them. He knew they couldn't keep a cat, yet he cuddled them. Either Ryou was really caring towards kittens or he just didn't understand…

Bakura froze when they opened their eyes. The black one had crimson colored eyes, and the white one had solid black ones. "Ryou. Put them down. Now."

"But why?"

"Their eyes… They can change form… They're cursed kittens, Ryou, now put them down!"

As Bakura raised his voice, Ryou felt the kittens in his arms tense. "Bakura…what do you mean?"

"Black and white cats… If a black cat has red eyes, and if a white cat has black eyes, they can change their form. Depending on their emotions…they change. However, they only stay within the cat family… But it's dangerous, Ryou. Leave them alone."

Ryou's eyes widened. As Bakura touched them, trying to move them away, the kittens hissed. Ryou's eyes were wide with horror as the black one's fur stood up slightly before biting Bakura's finger.

Bakura swore, growling, and moved his hand back. He could see the black one glaring at him almost. But despite it, he picked it up, and out of Ryou's warm cradle.

"Bakura put him down!" Ryou yelled. He froze with the bristling white cat in his arms as the black, tiny ball in Bakura's hand grew.

Bakura gasped as he was pushed down, the once cat pinning him down. It was a snow leopard now, snarling. Bakura tensed in pain, the claws slicing into his arms and thighs. He was horrified when it lifted up a paw…

"Bakura, stop!" Ryou screamed, and charged over. He went over beside the massive cat, stroking it lovingly, and whispering gently.

Bakura felt relief when the cat calmed, and returned to its small form again. Ryou picked it up, holding it gently.

"…Why…did you call my name…?" Bakura asked, not getting up.

"I wasn't… I…guess I named this one 'Bakura'. It's black, and has red eyes, and can get a temper." Ryou giggled a little, holding it up. "It's like you."

"Then…that's 'Ryou'?" Bakura asked, referring to the white one, who was now purring calmly in Ryou's arms.

"I…I guess so." Ryou stuttered. "Hey. Are you okay? How come you're still lying there…?"

"My arms hurt really bad." Bakura said, and wincing, grimacing, he sat up. Taking off his jacket, he flinched as blood flowed down his arms.

"I think you frightened it…" Ryou said softly.

"So now you're siding with some cursed cat? Just because I scared it, you're defending it, even though it could've just cut me completely open and killed me?"

"Bakura, I didn't…"

"Whatever." Bakura muttered, getting up, and sitting on the far side of the steps. The cursed kittens had only worsened his already horrible mood. Sitting by himself, he started to tear off some pieces of his shirt to try to bandage his wounds. Watching Ryou cuddle the two creatures made him jealous, he had to admit…

He lowered his gaze. _Great. Now Ryou's going to drag them around all the time… _He thought bitterly. He was a little shocked when he felt movement in his lap. Blinking, he glanced down to see 'Ryou' in his lap, purring.

"…What do _you_ want?" Bakura growled.

'Ryou' blinked up at Bakura, cocking his head to the right just slightly, innocently.

Bakura hesitantly reached out, his hand trembling a little, and stroked the little creature. It purred loudly, settling in Bakura's lap, sharing his warmth, before it fell asleep.

Bakura smiled a little. _At least you don't hate me…_

"Ryou…we can keep them." Ryou's head snapped up, but Bakura didn't say anything else. _Besides…I think they can be of help in our overthrow…_

And whether or not Bakura would admit it, it may have been the first time he liked an animal and it actually liked him back.

* * *

Ryou looked up at Bakura, who was sitting across the table. His cursed kitten was perched on his right shoulder, and kitten Bakura in Ryou's lap. Ryou blinked. He noticed that the white kitten stuck to Bakura, and the black one stuck to Ryou. It was strange… "Hey, Bakura."

The kittens' ears perked. Bakura glanced up, a forkful of food in his mouth.

"…I…didn't think you liked them…"

Bakura blinked, and smiled a little bit. "Well…let's just say I finally found something that isn't afraid of me." He murmured, kitten Ryou jumping into his lap. Placing its two small paws on the table, it tried to sniff Bakura's plate, but the demon didn't allow it. The kitten mewed desperately. Bakura sighed and caved in, giving him some scraps so he wouldn't be mad.

After the meal was finished, Bakura and Ryou stood up, the kittens following them outside. Kitten Ryou mewed until Bakura picked him up, the cat hitching a ride on Bakura's shoulder and fell asleep. Kitten Bakura bounded on ahead as a cougar, near roaring for them to hurry up. Ryou smiled. _He's just like Bakura. His patience is really low…_

They walked almost the whole day. The only time the kittens weren't on the ground was if they were resting in their owners' arms. Ryou took notice of the behavior quickly.

'Bakura' was far more active. He would change a lot more than 'Ryou' would. In fact, the owners had never seen kitten Ryou in any other form except for his tiny kitten one. He seemed to be a lot more behaved and tame, and was so much more quiet, a lot of times just crying to get Bakura's attention to be held or fed. However, kitten Bakura would cry for just about any reason he could think of, often leaving Bakura confused for what he wanted, but for some reason, Ryou could always figure it out.

It was past midnight. Bakura was still walking, Ryou asleep on his back. Kitten Bakura was asleep in Ryou's jacket hood, and kitten Ryou asleep on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He was so tired, but he couldn't stop yet. There was no shelter in this area. Besides, there were so many more miles left to go…

Sooner than Bakura thought, it was daybreak. Exhaustion completely overrode him…

Ryou's mouth twitched when the light hit his eyes. Slowly, he awoke, yawning a little. "…Hey, Bakura. Where are we?"

Bakura didn't register the question at first. "…Uh… About…twenty miles west of the next village…I think…"

"Hey. What's the matter with you?"

"…No sleep last night…" Bakura muttered under his breath, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes.

"…Oh…" Ryou said quietly. He noticed the cursed kitties awakening, before the two leapt to the ground, kitten Ryou mewing and 'Bakura' near yowling. "Okay, okay…" He said, getting down to play.

As Ryou played with the kittens, Bakura decided to let this be his much needed break. He instantly dropped to the ground, and yawned. Curling up he almost instantly fell asleep, not even noticing, or feeling, 'Ryou' pouncing on him for attention, mewing loudly.

"Ryou, come on. Let him sleep." The angel said, picking the little one up. The kitten gave a meow of protest, and jumped out of Ryou's arms. Ryou raised a perplexed eyebrow as the kitten prodded over to Bakura and sat down, waiting for his master to awaken. Sighing, Ryou turned to his own kitten, which was staring hard at him, tail swishing. "Okay…so…what do you want me to do?"

While Ryou played with 'Bakura', kitten Ryou was waiting for Bakura to wake up. Desperately, the kitty licked Bakura's cheek. Bakura moaned, and rolled over, mumbling something softly. By now 'Ryou' had grown frustrated. Changing his little form into a panther, he gave Bakura a smack on the head, not too hard yet not too soft. The bop made Bakura's eyes snap open.

The man sat bolt upright, startled to see his kitten in a whole different form. "…Oh… I'm sorry."

Bakura blinked as 'Ryou' changed back almost instantly, and purred, rubbing against Bakura's leg as he stood up. Judging by the way his cat was meowing, Bakura blinked, and rummaged through his pocket for something for it to play with. He came across a clean bandage, unused, and decided to try it. Dragging it slightly, it was only seconds before his kitty pounced and began to chew on it.

Bakura sighed softly and sat down. He was about to fall asleep when his cat jumped on top of his head, making him yelp, and he jerked, kitten Ryou falling down and sliding into his lap, where it mewed. Bakura sighed more heavily this time, and picked him up. "…Sorry."

By the time Ryou came back, Bakura had finally fallen asleep. His kitty was also asleep, once again on the man's shoulder.

Ryou smiled, 'Bakura' trotting at his side as a leopard. "Well…I guess it's just you and me for right now. I'll let him sleep."

Ryou hefted Bakura up, and pulled him onto his back.

'Bakura' growled a little.

"…He's been up all night. He needs to rest, okay?" Ryou said with a little hint of a smile. "Come on. We still have twenty miles to hit before dark."

* * *

Chapter 1: End.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura awoke to the sound of repeating mews. He groaned, shielding his eyes with his forearm, and sat up. He yawned, before kitten Ryou leapt onto the bed, and mewed once more, rubbing against Bakura before settling in his lap, purring. Bakura sighed softly. "…All right, all right…"

Bakura stood up, grunting. His back hurt… With his kitty in his arms, he walked across the room. "Ryou, get up." Bakura grumbled, his kitten purring loudly in his warm cradle.

Ryou sat up slowly. "What is it…?"

"Come on. We need to head out." Bakura muttered. It was true. They had lost precious time already. He could remember when he woke up to find himself sleeping on Ryou's back, and it was nightfall. Before he had a chance to protest, Ryou had forced them- all four of them- to sleep in the inn for the night.

Ryou grumbled a little from his sleep being disturbed. Glancing out of the window, he could tell it was about seven in the morning… He yawned, before his kitten leapt onto his bed, meowing loudly. "What is it?"

He only earned louder mews.

"…Um… You're hungry, right?" The mewing increased. "Right…" Ryou said with a sigh. Picking his kitten up, he followed Bakura into the main hallway.

After the bills and everything else was finished, the four headed onto the main strip of the village. Ryou stopped in a store to buy some food- that he hoped- was appropriate for the kittens.

After that was wrapped up, they stopped outside. Bakura and Ryou sat down on a bench, watching their 'pets' eat. Ryou took notice of how his kitten was more dominant. The Ryou kitten wouldn't eat nearly as much, and wouldn't get in kitten Bakura's way, at all. He did notice, however, that when the Bakura kitten wanted it to, kitten Ryou would come close, and they'd sit there together.

Kitten Ryou mewed, and leapt into Bakura's lap, where he settled, purring.

"So…how much farther do we have left to go?" Ryou asked, stroking his kitty.

"…Um…probably about another quarter of the distance left. Not much farther…"

"Oh. So, we're all set, pretty much?" He asked, a smile twitching onto his lips when kitten Bakura rested his head on Ryou's knee.

Bakura nodded, and stood up, with his little kitty in his arms, who mewed. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the better."

* * *

Bakura stood on the outskirts of the village. "All right. We have not even a mile left, and we'll reach the castle. We're on royal ground already." He looked at Ryou firmly in the darkness. "You must be careful. With one look at me, they'll try to kill me. With you following, you're also in danger. I hope you understand that…"

"I do." Ryou said softly, holding his kitty close to his chest.

"Good." Bakura said quietly, also holding his kitten. It mewed, snuggling deeper into his cradle. Bakura shushed it quietly, not wanting to have attention drawn to them. "Follow me."

They ran silently through the darkness. Bakura was in the lead, and Ryou followed, right behind him, not giving an inch. Their wings were folded close to avoid contact with anything else.

When they reached the gates, Bakura stopped. Hiding behind a wall, he peered out, watching the guards move along their posts, watching for a pattern. "…We have to get in without being seen. If we are, then the plan is pretty much ruined, because they'll call up the soldiers that are inside…

"…Now…I'm going to the left, and you to the right. There's a door on each side, but it's probably locked. If so, find an open window. However, be careful. Someone may be on post inside. Keep as quiet as you can, and remember, it's either kill or be killed. Understood?" Without waiting for a response, he continued to talk. "Good. Now. We'll meet in the main lobby. It's not hard to find. It's a huge room, and there's a star in the center, with an x slicing through it. We'll work up from there."

Bakura's free hand went to his sword hilt. "Let's go."

Ryou ran behind Bakura, struggling to keep up. They darted up the center strip of pavement, before splitting apart, Ryou racing to the right side and Bakura to the left.

Ryou stole a glance at Bakura, who was spreading his wings, just enough to raise himself off the ground. He took off, and crouched low on a rooftop, before reaching into his back pocket. Extracting a small knife, he threw it at the guard on his side, slaying him, and his kitten now on his shoulder. Bakura was now running towards his side of the gate.

Luckily, the guards were barely there on Ryou's side. He had no trouble getting to the gate. Without a sound, he grabbed the slick, metal bars, and pulled himself up. His wings spread, helping him not to slip. He would've just flown over, but not knowing his way around, he decided against it.

Dropping to the ground, he racked his memory for Bakura's directions. Heading towards the right side of the structure, he found that, like Bakura said, the door was locked. He mumbled a little, and glanced up. There was an open window not too far up…

Spreading his wings, he lifted himself, and flew to the windowsill. He tensed as he felt his kitty do so, kitten Bakura hissing a little as Ryou softly stepped into the room.

It was dark, and the corridor was slim, seeming to go on forever. Ryou began to run.

His kitten began to squirm viciously in his arms as he neared the end of the hall, hissing and clawing into Ryou's jacket. Finally, they reached the end of the hall, and 'Bakura' leapt from Ryou's arms.

Ryou gasped. His kitten changed into a lynx, with a coat in a deep shade of gray and greenish-blue eyes. However, it stayed silent, and trotted, protectively, at Ryou's side.

Bakura felt his kitty tense greatly as he darted down the corridor. But it stayed absolutely silent, although occasionally letting out a small hiss. Bakura noticed that its fur was beginning to stand up slightly…

He was in the lobby now. He stopped, and glanced around, noticing that Ryou, to his disappointment, wasn't there yet. Was he lost…? What if he was hurt?

Bakura's thoughts were broken when he felt his kitten's claws beginning to dig into his forearm. He winced quietly, but quickly silenced himself.

He could hear footsteps.

He gasped a little bit as 'Ryou' jumped out of his arms, and changed into a white tiger, snarling quietly, and baring his fangs.

And when Bakura saw a shadow, chaos broke loose.

Bakura's once kitten roared, and attacked. Following the shadow, it let to a guard, and leapt atop of him, snarling and biting and tearing him apart, drawing blood. "Ryou…!" Bakura said softly, and hurried over to his cat.

Ryou flinched. He could've sworn he heard a roar… He jumped, however, as his kitty changed into a lion, and roared back. It started to race down the corridor, and Ryou hurriedly charged after it.

Bakura couldn't move. His once innocent kitty was dripping with the guards' blood, and bodies strewn around his feet. He didn't even _have _to touch his sword…

Bakura's cat came over to him, and sat down obediently at his feet.

_So he did this to protect me… _Bakura thought, and stroked his kitty's head, and waiting for Ryou to arrive.

It wasn't long before Ryou made it to the lobby. He was shocked to find the blood and bodies covering the floor, and crimson ribbons flowing down the Ryou's kitten paws and teeth.

"Come on. We need to hurry. The whole castle probably heard those roars." Bakura said. He started to run. "It's not much farther."

The two kittens took the lead, beginning to visibly bristle as they took to the stairs. Bakura and Ryou were right behind. Ryou glanced at Bakura. "Now will you tell me who the Leader is?"

Bakura looked thoughtful for a long while.

Meanwhile, upstairs, word was spreading. "Sir, we're under attack."

"Is it the Thief?" The man asked, standing up, and nearly knocking his chair down.

There was a frantic nod. "And he has company…"

-

Ryou and Bakura froze as they reached the top of the stairs. The guards were standing there, guns pointed intently upon them. The kittens remained in front, snarling and hissing, protecting their owners.

Then, as Ryou's kitty leapt forward, the first gunshot was fired.

"Get down!" Bakura screamed, and practically jumped over Ryou. He grabbed him, and pushed him into the wall, nearly breaking his spine from the harsh force.

The cats were attacking, jumping and clawing. Bodies began to fall, and cups of blood began to flow and spill.

"Come on. We have to fight, too." Ryou said, and the two raced forward.

Ryou was weaponless, although the spells he knew by memory were intact. His shadow magic was there, along with the other abilities he knew. Bakura's hand was on his sword, and ripped it out, slaying the nearest person.

The violent stage of gunshots and war lasted for a rough ten minutes…

Ryou screamed as someone grabbed him from behind, roughly putting a cloth over his mouth. Bakura, on instinct, turned around to see what the distress was. "Ryou!"

But it was a fatal mistake.

Bakura fell to the floor instantly, three bullets instantly connected with his revealed body. He hacked weakly, a small puddle of blood collecting about his wounded, sprawled out body. "R-Ryou…!"

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, almost in tears. Someone roughly grabbed his wrists, holding him still. The cloth once more completely covered his face, forcing him to breathe through the fabric. Instantly he felt strange. He felt dizzy, and sick, a weird scent stuck in his brain.

Ryou fainted in mere seconds.

Bakura tried to get up, and failed. He screamed for the boy as he was getting dragged away. His cat, once more in his tiny, kitten form, came over and desperately licked his cheek, able to tell and feel the man's distress.

"R…Ry…ou…" Bakura whispered. He felt like he couldn't breathe… Panting, he tried to get up, but failed.

"Thief." Someone hissed into his ear, and Bakura could feel tight chains getting shackled about his slender wrists and ankles, and even his wings.

_No… _Millions of thoughts ran into his brain. _What about Ryou? What about me? The kittens… No. No, I don't want to be locked up in that place again! NO! NO!_

Bakura felt his heart clench when he heard pathetic mews. The kittens, whose shape-shifting act had faded, were being taken as well. Their power was fading from so much changing, and it left them in their most frigid state…

_No… No… I…I don't want this to be like before… _Blood cascaded down Bakura's shirt as he was roughly hauled to his feet. _Please… Don't do this to me…_

They were all dragged in separate directions, the two kittens joining the darkness their owners felt in the endless chain of unconsciousness.

* * *

Chapter 2: End.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ack... Sorry for the late update. I've had a busy week... Have a book to finish, have to get this fic done before Christmas... ARGH... Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Oh…my head… _Ryou moaned, lifting a heavy hand, and rested it on his forehead. He had the worst headache…

His eyes shot open, and he sat bolt upright. _Bakura?!_

Ryou looked about, crestfallen. The room was dark and damp, and gave him the chills. Blood was dried on the stone floor and walls, and the lack of good air made it hard to breathe. He looked down, seeing himself on an old bed, the mattress creaking, and chains were shackled about his wrists, ankles, and even his wings.

He leaned back a little, feeling as if he was going to throw up. His brow knitted as he stopped to try to think about what was going on…

_Wait… Someone…grabbed me…and put a cloth over my mouth…right?_

He jumped as he heard footsteps, before there was a rattling of a chain. He glanced to the door, gazing between the metal bars to see a man putting a key into the lock.

He felt a lump form quickly in his throat as the man entered the tiny, dark cell.

"Come. Someone wants to speak with you."

-

Bakura screamed. Hot metal met his backside, burning in deeply, before it cut. Sweat ran down his face, his hair messy and matted. Blood flowed onto the dirty, thin sheet he was lying on top of. His upper half was completely bare, and blood began to cascade.

Bakura flinched as it cut deeper, and was struck for the movement. He whimpered; it was a pathetic sound. Blood oozed from cuts on his face, and a deep slash was across the scar upon his cheek. His shoulders were slit open, along with his stomach, which was near pouring blood. His chest was near purple and black from bruises, and cut open slightly. His breath came and went sharply, and was harsh. _Stop…stop it…_

An overwhelming wave of dizziness and sickness spread through his body. He felt that he was going to pass out at any minute… He began to cough. Bits of blood collected on the now bloodstained sheet.

"You should've thought about the consequences first, Thief." His abuser hissed.

Bakura screamed as the whip cut further into his sliced open skin. He dug his fingers into the sheet, straining to hold back his screams and whimpers. But it hurt so bad, it felt as if he was going to break into pieces…

_Ryou…what's happening with you…? I'm so sorry…this is all my fault… _Regret flooded through his exhausted veins.

"Look at him. Makes me sick…" The man sneered, harshly slapping Bakura's cheek, making the man writhe. "Guess he's just all talk. Now when real pain comes along he's screaming."

Bakura cursed, loud enough for them to hear. He screamed as fresh pain racked through his battered, bleeding body.

"Let's put him in the hole. See how long he'll last…"

"Heh. Get ready, Thief."

Bakura was panting as he was jerked to his feet. He found that he could not walk, so his captors merely pulled him along like a dog. He was forced to cross the room, before he was put in front of a large tub.

"Swim, Thief!"

Bakura yelped as he was shoved, and was sent tumbling into the tub, sending a splash of water everywhere.

His body went numb. It started in his arms, then spread downward, erasing all feeling in his entire body. He shivered once. The water was so cold…icy, even. The once clear water instantly became crimson with Bakura's life substance draining out of him from his horrible wounds.

He gasped for air quickly. He tried to move up, but he found that strong hands were holding him under. He screamed, sending a stream of bubbles up. His temples started to throb, and he was sure he was dying from the arctic-like waters.

Right when it felt like his lungs would burst, he was yanked above the surface. He gasped and sputtered, spitting up water. But his excitement was short-lived, because almost instantly he was dunked back under.

_I'm going to die here… _Bakura thought. He couldn't move. He was frozen.

The process lasted a few more minutes. Bakura was ripped harshly from the container of icy water, and shoved roughly. Bakura's knees went out instantly. He fell like a rock onto his side, his reddened, wet hair sprawled out.

Exhaustion overrode his body. He couldn't move… He was so weak…so tired… All he wanted was to see Ryou again…and then sleep…

_I blew it… I really blew it… _Bakura's eyes were fogged over. _I'm so sorry, Ryou…I really am…_

"Get up, Thief. Don't be weak."

Bakura said nothing.

The captor roughly grabbed Bakura by his neck, and yanked him upwards. Bakura's eyes rolled backwards slightly, not even shivering any longer.

_Is this…what it feels like…to be dying…? _Bakura thought. _Or is it all in my head…?_

"Now, come along. You have an appointment."

* * *

Ryou shuddered. The area just gave him such an uneasy feeling… After they finished climbing all of the stairs, it led to a large room. Paintings hung everywhere, and paint was splattered, as if the painters had gotten lazy.

Ryou tried to pull his arms out of the guards' grasp, but he failed. Their grips only tightened.

Ryou glanced at the doorway as he heard heavy footsteps. He gasped at the sight.

Bakura was being led along, two men pretty much supporting all of his weight for him. Bakura staggered, unable to walk, panting. Blood flowed and dripped to the floor, creating a sound like very light rain. As the guards let him go, Bakura instantly fell to the floor.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, pulling free, and ran over to the man. He turned Bakura over lightly, confused at how the male's body was dripping wet and a near waterfall of blood was flowing down his body. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Bakura's eyes were squeezed shut, and breathing hard, unevenly.

Ryou could see the pain and exhaustion scrawled on the man's face. As he reached for Bakura, the guards grabbed him again, and dragged him away, to maintain the distance. Ryou screamed and struggled, knowing deep inside that if Bakura didn't get help soon he'd surely die.

Ryou broke free from the guards, and ran back to Bakura's side, before resting his hand on the man's shoulder. He jumped as the handcuffs about Bakura's wrists glowed an eerie red.

Bakura screamed. His yells were making Ryou's own blood bubble, and Bakura just screamed and screamed. Ryou's eyes widened, noticing the electricity-like lines about Bakura's handcuffs. "What are you doing to him?"

"He knows better. Apparently he _wants _to feel the electricity and then the rage of fire…"

Ryou swallowed hard. Bakura was still screaming, more blood spilling onto the floor from his wounds. Ryou bit his lip. What was he supposed to do…? He felt so guilty. If he even touched Bakura, the pain would only grow for him… "Y…You're hurting him… You're…going to kill him!"

Ryou's hands were on the handcuffs in mere seconds, trying to pry them off. Bakura only screamed louder, his entire beginning to near convulse. Ryou tugged at them, but the light merely grew. He nearly screamed himself as a jolt ran up his arms, followed by the worst fire of pain blazing into his form. "Stop it! STOP IT!" Ryou screamed to no one in particular. Tears were beginning to cascade down his cheeks.

Suddenly Bakura stopped. He dropped onto the floor, limp. Blood flooded onto the floor, and the handcuffs continued to glow. Ryou rolled Bakura onto his back, and froze. Bakura's head merely rolled to one side, and when Ryou shook him, his body merely moved around like a near broken rag doll.

…_No… _Ryou began to panic. Grasping Bakura's pale, completely bloodied shoulders, he closed his eyes. He could still feel a slight movement in the man's consciousness, meaning he was still alive, but…it was so weak… _What do I do…?_

Ryou yelped loudly as rough hands grabbed him, one wrapped about his hair, the other by his shirt, and dragged him away.

_Bakura… _Ryou thought, looking back at the man as he was dragged away.

He was pulled into a massive room. Items were everywhere, and it was obvious the owner wasn't near poor. Ryou spun slightly as he heard familiar noise.

The two kittens were in a cage. Kitten Bakura was hissing and bristling, biting and clawing at the iron bars. However, kitten Ryou was merely sitting in the corner with his little form in a ball, head resting on his paws, and watching his partner fight the losing battle, apparently trying to think of a plan.

"We're putting them down."

Ryou's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "N-No! You can't! T…They're ours…"

"What's your point? Here, hold him." The first one said, and pushed Ryou roughly into the second guard's arms.

The other pair came in seconds later with Bakura being dragged along. "Did we miss it?"

"Nope. But wake up the Thief."

"Understood." The first guard of Bakura stooped down, extracting a small bottle from his coat pocket, and unscrewed the cap, forcing the container under his nose. Bakura hacked and coughed, throwing up bits of blood in the process. Finally, he awoke. The handcuffs had stopped glowing. "Stand up."

Bakura grimaced and whimpered as the guard kicked him roughly. When he didn't move, the guard cuffed him on the back of the head with his ring, making Bakura whimper. Shakily, he tried to stand up. His knees were weak, and he could barely see. He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out…

"W…What…" Bakura trailed off, nearly falling over, stealing a blurry glance at Ryou. _He's crying…?_

"Now, Thief. When you were out, we brought you both here. Your little companions are going down."

Bakura's foggy eyes widened a little. _The kittens…_

Ryou watched, horrified, as the man reached into the cage, wearing a special type glove, and grabbed kitten Bakura's head, holding him still. 'Bakura' yowled as hissed and scratched, but it was futile. Kitten Ryou charged over and chomped into the man's revealed arm, making him flinch.

In a mad rush, Bakura ran forward.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed.

Bakura managed to knock the man away, but not fast enough to be struck himself. He was sent spiraling backwards before crashing into the wall and sank to the floor. The other man fell down as well from being struck.

The needle was gone from his hand.

It was buried into Bakura's arm.

"BAKURA! _BAKURA!_" Ryou screamed, wailing almost. He raced over to the man's side. Bakura's face was paling rapidly, his hair turning a paler shade, almost gray, and his eyes were clouded. It was as if he was withering away… He began to spit up blood.

"Bakura, look at me. You can't die! LOOK AT ME!" Ryou screamed, desperately trying to get Bakura to do so. But it was useless.

Bakura's body was limp.

The poison was completely shutting him down…

* * *

Chapter 3: End.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou was sobbing, desperately trying to suck the poison out through Bakura's needle pierced arm, as if a snake bit him. But nothing was happening.

Bakura made a low, whimpering noise as Ryou put his hands on Bakura's chest. Ryou managed to seal up some wounds to slow the bleeding, but when he tried to use his magic to make the poison flow out, it barely did so. _It's…already in his bloodstream… I…wasn't quick enough…_

Kitten Ryou began to mew loudly, trying to squeeze through the bars to get to his dying owner. Kitten Bakura was yowling from Ryou crying.

Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He was wailing, on his hands and knees. He screamed and cried, and all he could do was watch Bakura's form wither away…

Bakura's wings were lying limp on the floor, the colors fading and feathers began to fall out. Bakura opened his mouth just slightly, and whispered, "…R…Ry…o…u…"

Ryou cried harder at the man's low voice, before his eyes rolled back and stopped moving entirely. Ryou froze, before reaching out with trembling hands. He scooped Bakura's form into his arms, staring down at him. Bakura's breathing was rapidly slowing… "Bakura…don't leave…please…"

The kittens were yowling and mewing. Ryou looked at them for a brief second, and felt his heart near stop. His kitten's eyes were a vicious blood red, deeper and brighter than Ryou had even seen. It bared its fangs before bristling, and took a swipe at the lock.

It broke.

The two kittens leapt out, 'Bakura' taking care of the guards, and kitten Ryou darted over to Bakura.

Ryou, still crying openly, felt his heart near shatter when Bakura's little kitty prodded over to him, and nudged him. Bakura didn't move. Kitten Ryou mewed, nudging and rubbing against Bakura, but not getting a response. Mewing and crying, it licked Bakura's bloodied cheek, yet Bakura merely laid there.

Ryou reached for the little one, but merely hissed at him and kept rubbing against Bakura, trying to get his attention.

Kitten Bakura had finished, and prodded over, beside the Ryou kitten, his form smeared with blood. It inched a little closer, and just sat there, before the Ryou kitty curled up against him in sadness.

It nearly broke Ryou's heart.

Suddenly the set of double doors burst open, and an angry voice rang out. "What is going _on_ in here?!"

Ryou looked up, trembling. Tears traveled down his face, dripping onto Bakura's limp form in his arms. Bakura's wings dragged the floor, his face so deathly pale Ryou wasn't even sure if he was still alive…

"Why are you yelling?" The second voice was much gentler, softer, the owner having much lighter footsteps.

Ryou didn't even bother to look this time. He was too busy with Bakura. He couldn't lose the man's life…

"…What happened?" The second one asked.

Ryou said nothing. Kitten Bakura nuzzled the Ryou kitty, who mewed softly, sadly.

"The idiot probably got himself killed," The first one snorted.

"D-Don't…say things about him like that." Ryou whispered, his grip going tighter. More tears escaped his eyes as he noticed more feathers falling out of Bakura's wings, and his body was beginning to fade slowly. "…H…He…he…"

He started wailing all over again, sobbing over the man's wilted body.

"…S…Shouldn't we help him?"

"You're stooping so low to help him. The most wanted gutter scum…"

"But…" The second one protested, but Ryou cut him off.

"If you're going to help, just don't stand there!" Ryou screamed, clamping his eyes shut, and making more tears stream down his face. "And if you're not, then just shut up! He's going to die! And I can't do anything about it!"

Bakura made a low sound as Ryou's grip tightened greatly on his body.

"Fine. _I'll _help him." The quieter one said, and hurried over.

Ryou whimpered as Bakura was pulled out of his arms and put down on the floor. He watched, mortified, as the small boy worked. Never in his life had he seen this type of magic…

Bakura screamed in sheer pain as a greenish light surrounded his chest.

"YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Ryou bellowed painfully, his eyes squeezed shut. It triggered his shadow magic. The windows behind Ryou shattered, getting glass everywhere. He was so upset; he couldn't control his powers anymore…

"I know. But by using this spell, it should make the damage go away, even if it does hurt him."

Ryou wasn't sure which was worse…letting Bakura die, or seeing him in so much agony. All of a sudden, Bakura wretched, and began to spit up blood. But the blood wasn't red. It was solid black.

"He was poisoned?"

Ryou whimpered softly. "T…The guards…tried to put the kittens down… He…got in the middle of the fight…" He said in a tone just barely loud enough to be heard.

The kittens hissed and snarled, their fur standing up. Kitten Ryou yowled in the loudest voice Ryou ever heard, and changed into a snarling lion. Kitty Bakura changed into a snow leopard, one of his common forms, and stood, tense, at his partner's side.

The boy stood up cautiously, his eyes not leaving the fierce stares of the kittens. "I…" He trailed off, and backed away, into the doorway.

Kitten Ryou changed back into his tiny form, and padded over to Bakura, purring and mewing, rubbing against Bakura.

"You should've let him die." The taller of the two hissed, and turned away. The smaller one said nothing. "Now, you. Angel boy. Bring the Thief."

Ryou's eyes narrowed. He picked Bakura up without the slightest hesitation; the man's wings still dragged the floor, but Ryou didn't care. The man was still alive… Kitten Ryou mewed and hopped up onto Bakura's body, curling up on the man's stomach. 'Bakura' leapt onto Ryou's shoulder, and gave a slight meow, yet growl. Ryou could still feel the tense state his kitten was in…

They walked through the castle, received weird stares the whole way. Ryou followed the pair down steps and through halls, until they reached the main doors that led outside. As soon as Ryou stepped outside, and the bright light, breeze, and fresh air hit his face, he pitched forward, and fainted.

* * *

Bakura moaned. _What…happened to me…? _He thought, opening his eyes just slightly. As bright light hit them, he instantly closed them again. He tried to compose his thoughts and memories…

He sat bolt upright then. "Ryou?!" His words turned an agonized scream. He collapsed, and saw another figure sit up instantly.

"Bakura?! You're…awake…?" Ryou's voice trembled.

"Y…Yeah…why?"

"It's…been…a week…" Ryou whispered, and went silent.

Bakura shifted a little on the bed. He hurt all over… Moving around a little more he found that he was lying on a battered old mattress that sat on the floor, with one or two bloodstained sheets. He also noticed that handcuffs encircled his wrists. Looking up, he found that the chains flowed over the hardwood floor, before locking into the wall, around a metal loop. Glancing at Ryou, he found he had the same situation.

There was a pathetic mewing sound.

Bakura turned slightly, seeing the two kittens in the corner. Their paws were encircled with a chain as well, and it too, was in the wall. "…No…"

Bakura began to yank on his chains, straining to get to the kittens. Ryou whispered something to him, but Bakura didn't hear.

"Bakura, you're going to hurt yourself!" Ryou said a little louder.

Bakura hissed in pure pain, tugging his chain as far as it would allow. His couldn't feel the blood circulating any longer. His wrists were numb, along with his hands. And then he screamed as the sores and wounds along his wrists reopened from those handcuffs from a week ago, that glowed red at the slightest touch, and was the worst pain he ever felt…

Ryou watched Bakura collapse onto the mattress, panting, and trying to nurse his bleeding wrists. "I…I'm surprised that you…can do this much right now… Y…You know…since…you got poisoned…"

Bakura grimaced. "Ryou…I…I'm sorry, but…"

Bakura stopped as the door opened. Ryou pretended to fall asleep, to eavesdrop without the risk, and Bakura just sat there, the kittens beginning to hiss and bristle.

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake." The voice taunted as the shadow fell into view.

Bakura's eyes widened, before he snarled quietly, mumbling a curse.

"The gutter Thief." The man teased, going over to Bakura, and pulled at his hair.

Bakura made a growling sound, snapping at the man's hand. "Leave me alone!"

"Yami…" The voice came softly again. "Don't tease him."

"Aw, your little companion has come to play." Bakura sneered. _"Yami."_

"That's _Atemu_ to you, little thief. Besides, Yugi _saved_ your life."

Bakura glared deeply at the pair, before stealing a glance at Ryou. His back faced them, so he couldn't get a glance at his expression. He cursed lowly.

Unfortunately the Leader heard him. "Ah, language, little thief."

Bakura snarled, his eyes almost red from the anger bubbling in his blood. "Shut _up!_ I hate you! I hope you die!"

"And? Who cares what you think?"

Bakura ground his teeth together momentarily, his anger flooding.

Ryou, his back to the others, felt his pulse quickening. _He's going to snap…I just know it…_

"Now then, Thief. I think it's time we discuss your form and sentence. From all the procedures we've seen, the rest of us agree that you- and your companion- need to be sentenced to the prison life, and after a while, there will be a form 13, and you will both die."

Ryou's heart raced.

"If you can contain me." Bakura scoffed, and tugged a little on his chains.

"That won't be a problem. For a petty thief like yourself, you can't even control the simplest of things…like your _reputation_. Your _anger_."

Bakura screamed at him, yanking and pulling as hard as he possibly could. "I'll kill you! Just you wait! We'll get out of here and kill all of you! We'll be in control…"

"Keep telling yourself that, little thief."

They left. Yugi glanced quietly at them, as if concerned… But he obediently followed the Leader outside.

Bakura snarled, and settled. "I hate them so _much…"_

"Why?" Ryou asked, finally sitting up.

"Like you'd understand." Bakura spat, and lay down, grumbling to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 4: End.


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura awoke to the sound of screaming. He rolled over the best he could without making the chains cut off his circulation, to glance at Ryou. The tiny windows that met against the ceiling proved it was still night. And then he realized that it was Ryou screaming.

"Ryou? Ryou! Hey!" Bakura shouted, but it was as if he couldn't be heard. The kittens awoke from their slumber, and began to make noise as well. Bakura growled. _"Ryou!"_

He couldn't hear him. It…felt like he was drowning. Ryou just screamed; his mind was clouded with the darkness of fear and uncertainty. It was taking over him, making his horrible memories return… He just…couldn't wake up…

Bakura was pulling the chains as far as they could go. His hands were near blue from no blood circulating, and they had gone numb.

Ryou screamed louder, and his eyes flashed open, him sitting bolt upright. He curled a hand about his chest the best he could manage to try to calm his hammering heart, and trying to regain his breath. His eyes burned with tears, and his mind fresh with those bitter, horrible memories…

"Ryou, what's the matter?"

Ryou ignored Bakura, and pulled his legs up to his chest. He merely lowered his head into the cradle of his knees.

"Ryou, I'm _talking_ to you!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou whimpered too softly to be heard. He was too upset and tired to completely comprehend what was going on… Bakura was yelling at him again, and the kittens were mewing and wouldn't stop. He felt a tightening feeling inside of him. He just wanted it all to stop, and did what he hated most about himself.

He began to cry.

All fell dead silent as Ryou began to sob into the cradle of his knees. His breath shook, and he hiccupped quietly, refusing to look up.

"…Ryou…?" Bakura asked quietly. He flinched as Ryou lifted his head and gave him the hardest glare he could muster. "I…"

"Shut up… You don't understand… Just…leave me alone."

Bakura watched silently as Ryou laid down. He shifted a little, before ripping the thin, dirty sheet over his trembling form. His chains rattled until he stopped moving altogether, but his breath still trembled, along with his skinny body.

Kitten Bakura mewed quietly at Ryou's sudden breakdown.

_This always happens to me…always… _Ryou thought, burying his head into the ripped, bare pillow, and sobbed.

Bakura flinched as the doors suddenly burst open. "Come, little thief. You have work to do."

"…It's still dark, you idiot."

"An early start doesn't hurt anyone." Atemu's gaze glided over to the bawling Ryou. "…What's his problem?"

Bakura grunted as proof he didn't know.

Atemu strolled over to Ryou's bed, and ripped back the sheet, revealing Ryou's shaking body, racked with sobs. "Get up, angel boy."

Ryou whimpered, and shook his head, almost clinging to his bed.

"You. Up. Now."

Ryou still disobeyed, not moving. He muttered quietly, "Just go away…" His words, however, morphed into a screech of pain. Atemu roughly grabbed Ryou by a lock of his hair, and practically lifted him upright.

Ryou whimpered, still crying, and tried his best to nurse his now throbbing head from where his hair was yanked…with so much power and force, at that…

"Both of you. You're going to eat breakfast, and then your work will begin."

To his surprise, Bakura's handcuffs were taken off, and he gratefully rubbed at his blackened, bloody wrists. Ryou, however, just sat there and cried quietly as his were removed.

They were literally dragged out of the room, and down the hall. Ryou took up the rear, sniffling. He noticed the corridors were pretty much empty at this hour. Soon they were in an enormous room, similar to those of high school cafeterias.

After they had gotten their meal, they sat down at one of the tables. Bakura noticed that Ryou refused to sit across or beside him, but instead chose to sit diagonal to him. Ryou said nothing the entire time.

Bakura wolfed down what food he had, since he hadn't eaten in roughly about a week. Ryou, however, merely poked at his meal and only took a few bites before pushing his tray away, before putting his head down.

They were split apart after breakfast…Bakura with Atemu, and Ryou with Yugi.

* * *

Ryou said nothing as he scrubbed at the tiled floor, trying to the grout out from between them. Dunking the hard brush back into the bucket, he once more proceeded at the job. 

Yugi watched him quietly, sitting on one of the chairs that was down the hall, but not too far, so that Ryou was still within his sight. _Is he normally this quiet…?_

Ryou sat up, his fingers bent forward from holding the brush. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Wordlessly he continued.

About half an hour passed before Yugi told Ryou to stop. The angel sat there silently on the floor, not moving, looking as if he was holding back tears.

"…Stand up."

Ryou did so sharply, but too quickly, and wound up knocking over the bucket of dirty, soapy water. Ryou cringed, "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, before bursting into tears.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi muttered. "I'll get someone to clean it up." He frowned a little at the much taller male's tears. "Are…you okay?"

Ryou sniffled, and looked away.

"Is it because of that man?"

Ryou cringed. "B-Bakura…is very kind-hearted towards me…" Ryou whispered. But, right now, he had very serious doubts… "B-But…sometimes…" He stopped himself. He was giving away information to the _enemy_… "N-Nothing. Never mind…"

-

"Ah, little thief. Sit down, in that chair for me."

Bakura raised a perplexed eyebrow, but did so. This wasn't that hard… He hadn't been cleaning or doing any work at all. So far, so good…

Bakura took the glass handed to him, filled to the brim with a dark pink liquid. "What is this stuff?"

"It's a strawberry drink." Atemu muttered, pouring some for himself.

Bakura took a small swig, noting the taste of alcohol instantly. He smirked a little. _So…he's trying to get me drunk… Like that'll work…_

Bakura glanced about, setting down his drink. "So…why am I in here?"

"For business…" Atemu murmured. As Bakura turned a bit to look around, he slipped something into his glass before he turned back around.

"_Oh." _Bakura muttered, and took the glass to his lips, not knowing of the trap set for him. His nose wrinkled a little from the taste, but he shrugged it off.

"I told you before. We're sick of these incidents you and the angel boy have been causing…" Atemu noticed Bakura sipping the last of his spiked drink.

Bakura smiled a little as Atemu refilled his glass. His mind was getting cloudy already from his drink being spiked.

_I won't need to spike it again. With that much crap in his system he's going to be on a cloud _real _soon…_

And he was right. By the time the conversation was finished, Bakura was giggling like a child, his face getting flushed.

"Come with me." He muttered quietly, getting up, and steered Bakura towards the back room by his shoulder, making Bakura burst out with laughter.

* * *

Bakura didn't show up that night. Ryou was getting more and more worried by the hour. He found that he couldn't sleep… 

Kitten Bakura leapt into his lap, and mewed. The kittens were released from the wall, but now had collars that prevented shape-shifting, and other forms of attack.

Ryou noticed kitty Ryou curled up in the corner, watching the door, awaiting his master. It mewed softly.

"Bakura will be back soon, I promise…" Ryou said softly, but deep down, he was full of doubt.

* * *

Bakura snarled, and stood up. He had the worst headache, and had been throwing up nearly all day. Ugh. _Maybe it was from those drinks…_

He noticed the chains were thicker than usual, and there was even more than before, or what he remembered.

Ryou was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly he heard those footsteps he knew. He turned to see Atemu in the doorway, in front of the iron, prison bars. "Come."

"What's going on?" Bakura asked, still confused as to where he was and what occurred.

"Your death."

Bakura's eyes snapped open to a near impossible size as Atemu grabbed his arm. "NO! LET GO OF ME!" He screamed, and bit the man's arm. He scrambled away, but didn't get far, because his chains weighed almost as much as he did.

Atemu angrily grabbed him, and dragged him down the hall. "Shut up, Thief. Quit being such a baby."

Bakura couldn't break free. His chains were too heavy… Suddenly he passed Ryou's cell. "RYOU! RYOU, HELP ME!" He screamed, trying to cling to the prison bars, but he was dragged away.

Ryou darted over to the door, glancing just in time to see Bakura stop. Chains drooped from nearly every part of his body; there was even a thick, iron ring about his bony waist, and the Leader was fastening an iron chain, yet collar about Bakura's neck. He was pulled away.

"BAKURA!" Ryou began to cry. He knew this was coming. He knew that one day, they'd be separated, and he would be useless. But now what? He was trapped… _He's…going to die because of me…_

The two kittens mewed, sitting at Ryou's feet. Ryou looked down at them, before his kitty jumped into his arms, Bakura's kitty mewing. Ryou buried his face into his kitten's soft fur and merely cried.

Bakura felt like he was going to fall from all the weight. He was holding back his screams now… He almost regretted getting Ryou's attention. Now, if he really did die, Ryou was going to fall apart. _If Ryou does even get out alive, he'll probably kill himself if I'm dead…_

Bakura was pulled outside, and into the rainbow of the setting sun. He smiled a little. _It was nice while it lasted… At least…Ryou was my friend._

Ryou screamed, hitting the bars until his hands turned purple and black. He sank to his knees, and wailed, desperate to get out of this prison that seemed to even entrap his very soul.

Why did everything bad always happen to him? Bad luck followed him like a dog follows its master…

He felt like he was cursed.

* * *

Chapter 5: End. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou looked up with tears streaming down his paled cheeks as he heard footsteps. The kittens continued to nuzzle him, concerned by Ryou's distress.

"Come on. We have to hurry."

"W…Why…are you here, Yugi…?" Ryou asked, seeing the kittens bristling, and tensing.

"Because. They're getting ready to start the ceremony for your…friend." Yugi said, jamming the key into the lock. He fumbled around until the lock unfastened, and fell to the floor.

"But…why are you letting me out…?" Ryou asked.

"Because. I…kind of want you guys to get out of here." Yugi said softly. "Yami…used to be very kind to me. He never used to hurt anyone. But now…all this power and junk has gone to his head. He's changed…and I want the old him back."

"Oh…" Ryou whispered.

"But enough about me. Go help your friend. And take this with you." He handed Ryou a small bottle. "Just make him drink it. It will help him. Trust me on this."

Ryou nodded, and hurried out of the cell. His kitty changed into a cheetah, and looked at him, convincing Ryou, who hesitantly climbed onto his back with Bakura's own kitten in his arm, his free arm encircled about the cheetah's neck.

Yugi watched them dart down the corridor.

-

"A…Ah…!" Bakura held back the remainder of his scream, just barely. His eyes burned with tears that were trying to fall, but he kept back. Every muscle and bone hurt like mad, and a near river of blood flowed onto the little stage. His chains drooped from his body. He could taste bile…

Laughs…he could hear them laughing at his agony… He lifted his head to get a glance of those hypocritical smirks… Not understand this pain…

He screamed in bitter pain as his abuser grabbed his shirt, and yanked it over his head. He screeched in pain as it reopened his wounds. His knees buckled, and he felt like he was going to fall…

"Bakura!"

Dead silence fell. Everyone began to look around, when suddenly the Bakura kitty leapt swiftly onto the stage, and gave a massive roar. It snarled, tensing protectively as Ryou slid down and scrambled over to Bakura. Kitten Ryou mewed and leapt down, purring and rubbing against Bakura's bloody jeans.

"Hey!" Angry voices began to scream. There were shouts and it sounded like the crowd would explode with anger.

Ryou pulled the little bottle from his pocket, and removed the stopped, slipping it into Bakura's hand.

"H…How did…" Bakura stuttered.

"Later. No time now… Drink that. Please…" Ryou said softly.

Bakura did so silently, drinking it down in a few swigs, since there wasn't much liquid inside. He then dropped the glass container, where it shattered on the stage.

Bakura's wounds began to seal up instantly. Pretty soon there wasn't even a graze on him; no blood, no cuts, nothing. Bakura groaned, feeling a strange sensation inside of him. His strength was coming back full force.

Atemu took a slightly shaky step backwards as Bakura's condition improved. His eyes were bright with pure fury…

They suddenly went a vicious blood red.

Bakura screamed, an eerie light forming about his chest. His chains shattered, and fell to the tiny stage, before he sprung at Atemu.

Ryou watched them fall. Bakura was on top, punching and kicking and clawing until the Leader was a bloodbath.

Bakura flapped his now free wings, and dragged them both up, and into the air. Bakura spent the ascend still beating up his previous attacker, and then went into a dive. He slammed Atemu into the rocky ground at the last minute, and swerved, landing on his feet.

Bakura's thin body glowed with power. His anger was his fuel, which was near overloading him. He was strong…he wanted his revenge…

Bakura yanked them both up into the sky again, taking the fight upwards. Then he started to descend sharply again, but when he dropped Atemu he froze with shock.

Wings sprouted from the man's back. They were a reddish-purple, matching the man's colored hair. They were far smaller in size than Bakura's, who scoffed and laughed aloud.

"Hiding your wings?"

Atemu snarled. "Why would I want to show them?! They got halfway severed a long time ago and never grew back!"

Bakura smirked. "We should fix that." He near purred, and lunged towards the Leader. Grabbing his neck with his dagger-like claws, he sank it, and lifted his right hand. He tore his claws through the wings, instantly slicing the left wing in half. He laughed coldly when he saw the man writhe. "You're a _demon!_ Such a _disgrace! _And you call _me _pathetic!_"_

_Bakura… _Ryou watched from the ground, his eyes wide. He watched, mortified, as Bakura hacked off the man's wings. _Oh, gosh. He…he didn't…_

But as red feathers began to drift onto the arena, he knew it was true.

"Bakura, you _idiot!" _He screamed, his eyes burning with tears.

Bakura stopped, and peered down. "What are screaming at me for?! He deserved it!"

"How would _you_ feel if someone cut off _your_ wings?!"

Bakura merely ignored the angel, and glared back at Atemu, his razor sharp nails drenched in blood. Atemu's shredded wings stuck out in bits and pieces from his backside, bleeding furiously. Bakura just smiled in a near insane way.

Then, as Bakura knocked the man unconscious, the power faded. The magic had worn. He fainted with the Leader, both plummeting towards the little area.

Ryou dove, and caught Bakura in his arms. He was out cold…

"I can't believe you… How could you do something like that?" Ryou whispered, and turned his head to see Atemu hit the ground not too far from the stage.

Yugi came running then. "Yami!" He screamed, seeing the man's fall. He darted over to the near crumpled form of the Leader.

Ryou watched the pair quietly. Yugi was helping Atemu with his injuries, and whispering quietly to him, even though he knew he was out of it. He thought he saw a few tears go down the little boy's face when he looked at the Leader's wings, but…maybe it was his imagination…

"I…guess I'm just glad you're okay…" Ryou whispered to the limp body in his arms. "I…thought you were going to die…"

Kitten Ryou mewed and padded over, jumping onto Bakura and settled on top of him, purring deeply to have his master back.

"…But…without Yugi…we'd probably both be dead…" Ryou said softly.

* * *

Bakura moaned as the light hit his eyes. Everything ached, and he felt just pure exhausted. He could hear a mewing sound, and whispers. He slowly opened his eyes.

The room was a blur. The object beneath him brought him so much comfort and warmth, he felt like he was on a cloud. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep…

"Bakura? You awake?"

The man groaned as a response, and closed his eyes once more.

"Bakura. It's Ryou."

Bakura's eyelids fluttered, and he turned his head to one side to meet Ryou's gaze.

Ryou peered down at him with shimmering chocolate orbs, his kitty purring contently in his arms. Bakura's body was lying in a massive bed, with his kitten curled up in a ball beside his pillow, purring quietly in his sleep.

"Where…am I…?" Bakura asked groggily.

"Yami's…bedroom." Yugi said quietly, seated beside Ryou.

Bakura's eyes snapped open. The memories came back, and he realized then that he was sleeping in one of his _enemy's_ places. He felt disgusted.

"You're just supposed to rest for now. The potion gave you extra strength and healed you, but it lowered it again once it the potion wore off. You're still weak right now." Yugi told him, and Bakura just stared up at the ceiling.

"Bakura…why did…you cut off his wings?" Ryou asked with his eyes narrowed slightly.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about that." Yugi whispered, and glanced at the second bed on the other side of the room. Atemu's shredded wings were sprawled behind him. "At least now, hopefully, he'll change."

"What exactly happened in the first place?" Ryou asked.

"It's too long of a story." Yugi said, and sighed. "But I apologize for all of this. Yami…doesn't listen to me anymore…" He said quietly. "He used to be kind and kind of quiet, and wouldn't yell like he does now. But being the ruler of the entire kingdom…the power, the abilities…it's all gone to his head. He's separating races, even though…he's a demon, and I'm…I'm an angel. But yet he separates demons and angels like it's a crime for them to be together. I…really think he's forgotten what we had. I mean, we used to be really close friends and everything…just like you and Bakura, Ryou… But now…it's just not the same…"

Ryou's expression softened. The apprentice sounded like he was close to tears. "Hey… I just think…that he's under pressure-"

"There's no pressure at all. He can do anything he wants. Now all he does is scream and curse and separate people, getting them arrested and killed, just for associating with other races… He's changed. He's nowhere near the same person anymore…

"He's a monster."

Bakura's eyes widened a bit at that, both albinos staring at the boy, who was crying now. Even Bakura felt a tinge of pity deep down. _I…used to be like that… But then Ryou…_

Ryou blinked, seeing Bakura staring off into space, but he ignored it, and swallowed thickly. "…I…don't really know what to tell you…I'm sorry… I…I really wish I could do something, but…"

"You should run away."

Both boys looked at Bakura, who was staring up at the ceiling now. "Run away from this place. Just see how long it'll take for him to notice you're gone. Then, he'll try to come crawling back… Then you can yell right back about how you feel, and then something will probably get worked out. Trust me. It may not be the best idea, but it usually always works."

Kitten Ryou mewed as he woke up, and purred, rubbing against Bakura.

Bakura lifted his kitty, and held it close to his chest. "Just trust me." He whispered quietly, before resting his head against his kitten's little form. It changed into a snow leopard, similar to Ryou's kitten, and laid down at Bakura's side, allowing Bakura to rest his head into the beautiful fur coat.

Ryou smiled as he watched the pair fall asleep.

* * *

Chapter 6: End.


	7. Chapter 7

He had a strange dream that night.

_There was snow covering every square inch of the area, coating it in a blanket of white. The streets were cobblestone, and there were short streetlamps. The shops were dark on the inside, closed. He walked slowly down the street, shaking inside of his worn coat, his fingers stiff and numb inside of the fingerless gloves._

_A hand softly met his body. It brought warmth to his shoulders, where the hands rested. He turned._

_Ryou was staring at him. The boy was smaller- thinner, slightly shorter- than he remembered. His face remained rounded off, the gentle complexion in contact. Chocolate, shimmering orbs stared innocently, almost concerned, into his own. He was dressed in a white shirt that reached his thighs, and a pair faded, light jeans. His jacket, the color of tinted snow, almost reached his knees._

_He stared at him in silence._

"…_What are you doing out here?" Ryou asked him softly, more weight settling in his hands, which fell onto his shoulders._

"…_Lost…" He whispered, lowering his gaze._

"_Lost…?" Ryou asked him, his brown orbs shimmering with that confusion._

_But yet he remained pure silent._

_Yet the angel bothered him no more. He merely took him by the wrist, and pulled him along. He merely watched with heavy eyes, exhausted. Ryou took him to a small building, and opened the door quietly._

_He stopped. There was only one door in sight. The building apparently only had two rooms. Ryou beamed at him, and smiled brightly. "I hope you don't mind the lack of space."_

_He shook his head lightly, and traveled to the middle of the room, where a heater was. He sat down right in front of it, trembling. Ryou walked over silently and raised the heat on the pathetic heater, smiling at the demon at his feet._

_He smiled a little: the first in such a long time. Ryou sat down beside him, and spoke quietly. "I'm going to have visitors later tonight. I hope you like them."_

_He didn't answer, and fell asleep quickly in front of the little heater, sleeping until the small angel decided when to awaken him._

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. He began to doze lightly, little ribbons of sunlight falling over his form. He was curled up so comfortably under the sheets, and he sighed with happiness. He didn't want to wake up… He just wanted to sleep the day away…

Kitten Ryou shifted in his sleep, in his tiny form once again. He was curled up under the sheets, choosing to press against Bakura's form for extra warmth.

Ryou awoke quietly, and lifted his head. He was in the room attached to the one Bakura was in. He slowly sat up, and yawned, hearing his kitty give a little mew, out of curiosity of why Ryou was already awake.

Ryou stood up, picking up his kitten in his arms, who mewed quietly, and began to purr. Ryou carried him as he walked into the other half of the room, where Bakura was sleeping.

_He looks so different when he's asleep… _Ryou thought, unconsciously nibbling on his lower lip. Bakura's hair was sprawled out; his wings limp on the bed. He could see the kitten's tail sticking out from under the blankets. Bakura's bangs partially covered his eyes; yet not enough to completely hide them. The scowl was gone. He looked so utterly peaceful, and on the near borderline of innocence.

Bakura made a small noise as he curled up, wrapping the blankets tighter about himself, breathing deeply through an apparently peaceful sleep.

Ryou turned, seeing Yugi sitting beside Atemu's bed. He could see the boy watching his partner intently, almost sadly. "…Yugi…?" Ryou asked quietly, not to wake up Bakura.

"Oh…you're awake…"

Ryou answered with a weak smile. But deep down he was full of pity. _They're partners…like me and Bakura…Malik and Marik… But Yugi's partner is no longer the same… He's…a whole different person now… _Ryou sighed lightly. "Yugi…maybe what Bakura said is for the best."

The boy didn't answer.

"You don't _need_ Yami, do you? If he cared, wouldn't he be _trying _to talk to you and change his ways?" Ryou paused for a second, and sighed again. "I hate to say this but…you _should_ run away. Make him feel what you did."

"But…he'll need me…"

"He doesn't need you now, so why later?" Ryou asked, a firm sternness in his voice.

"…But…" Yugi trailed off into silence.

"Bakura and I can help. Trust us on this." Ryou said, his tone getting a bit softer.

"…I guess… It's…not really like he pays me any mind any longer anyway…"

Ryou felt pity as he watched the boy cry.

* * *

_He's actually listening… _Bakura thought silently. He had only been up for about half an hour. He awoke to find Ryou helping Yugi pack his bags. Kitten Ryou purring happily in his master's warm cradle.

Bakura glanced at the other side of the room. He noticed Atemu's figure still lying there, apparently still unconscious from his loss of wings, blood, and the violent fall he suffered from. Bakura twitched as he noticed the man's form beginning to stir; he swore quietly. "Ryou. He's waking up."

Bakura watched the pair rush, packing away final materials.

Ryou grabbed Yugi by the arm and the pair raced down the hallway. Bakura watched them go. Kitten Bakura meowed, from his place on Ryou's bed, as his owner vanished.

Only seconds after the pair left, Atemu awoke.

Bakura watched him silently, feeling his once content kitty beginning to tense up in his arms. The man sat up, and his locked with Bakura's own.

"Look who's finally awake." Bakura muttered.

Atemu snarled. "Watch your mouth."

"Like you have room to talk. I whipped you good yesterday, and you know it," Bakura said with a smirk.

Atemu ignored the comment, looking around. "Where's Yugi?"

"How would I know?" Bakura asked, and shrugged. "He could be anywhere. Besides, why do you care?"

Atemu growled. "Tell me!" He screamed.

"He's gone, you moron."

Bakura's eyes widened as Atemu was out of bed in a split second, and pinned Bakura down, hard, into the mattress.

"_Where?!"_

"I _told _you I _don't know!" _Bakura screeched, anger boiling in his blood. His kitten snarled, bristling at Bakura's side, having been knocked down from Atemu's attack.

"You're _lying."_

"Like _you'd_ know!" Bakura screamed, and directed a kick. He sent the man sprawling backwards. "If you were actually concerned, wouldn't you be looking for him instead of yelling at me?!"

-

Ryou finally let go of the other angel's arm. They stopped, at the front doors now. "Come on. You're almost there."

Yugi didn't move. "I…I can't. I can't just leave him like this."

"Get a grip on yourself!" Ryou screamed. "If he figures out that you were getting ready to run away, things are only going to get worse! You said he doesn't care, so why don't you just run away from here?!"

"…I…don't know why I can't just leave…"

Ryou flinched as he heard a crash from upstairs. "That's probably him and Bakura fighting right now." Ryou stared the boy in the eye. "If you're going, go now."

-

Bakura swore; blood dripping from a deep gouge across the scar sprawled on his cheek. Atemu's eye was blackened from Bakura's strikes.

Bakura choked as Atemu's hands wrapped about his throat, squeezing harshly. "_No one_ strikes _me."_

"G…Get off…your high horse…you…s-" Bakura's breath was viciously squeezed out. Atemu's grip was deathly strong. With one hand still coiled about the albino's neck, the demon roughly slammed his fist into Bakura's face.

"I'll make you _pay_ for what you've done."

Bakura was clawing at the man's grip, choking and gasping for air. Atemu dragged Bakura to the floor, and pulled him into the hallway by his throat. Both kittens ran after them, snarling.

Soon they reached the balcony. The staircase led to the main floor, where Ryou and Yugi stood, both unaware of each other. Bakura was kicking as Atemu lifted him off his feet, his eyes glowing in anger. _H…His anger… It's awakening…his demonic powers…_

The kittens launched a direct attack. Atemu merely snarled, and raised his hand, and flung it outward. A gust of red light spread across the floor, sending the kittens tumbling heads over heels backwards. He turned back to Bakura. "_Die, Thief."_

Bakura's breath was gone. He choked weakly, before Atemu's now appearing claws dug into his neck. A purplish light ran in the form electrical lines from Atemu's hand and about Bakura, squeezing around him like the deadly coil of a snake. Bakura screamed in sheer pain, before his entire being plummeted into complete darkness.

Everyone froze, and looked around for the source of the sound, including the two angels at the front door.

Atemu dragged Bakura up, and threw him over the edge of the balcony.

Ryou was frozen. His heart was starting to stop beating. Bakura was falling…plummeting…

Ryou blinked, and spread his wings. He lifted himself, and inched back a little. Beating his wings to remain in the air, he used the wall as a starting point, and kicked off for extra speed.

Yugi watched, mortified, as Bakura's body fell like a rock towards the floor.

Ryou's wings folded. He caught Bakura, just before he hit the floor. The pair went sliding across the floor, before Ryou's body slammed into the furniture. Blood ran down his arm, unnoticed, and it hurt so bad, probably broken from the impact. But Ryou didn't feel the pain.

Bakura was safe…

Ryou began to cry, hugging Bakura a little. He knew that deep down, if he wasn't there, Bakura would've fell to the floor, and probably, the fall would've completely killed him, especially since he was falling headfirst…

Yugi and Atemu's gazes locked.

Yugi snatched up what little possessions he had and ran outside, full speed. Atemu leapt down the stairs, unable to fly, and darted after him.

Ryou glanced up, hearing a roar, to see the kittens darting down as well. His kitten was a cougar, and Bakura's kitten was a mountain lion. Ryou shakily stood up, his legs unsteady. He nearly fell, but his kitten went under him, catching him. Ryou used his kitty for support, and draped Bakura's limp form onto kitten Ryou. Bakura's arm limply encircled the kitten's neck, his head buried into the soft fur. "Don't lose him…"

The Ryou kitten growled gently for reassuring, and turned. Taking Bakura's free arm, he took the sleeve of his jacket between his teeth to prevent Bakura from falling off.

"Come on." Ryou said gently, climbing onto his own cursed kitten, burying his head into the kitty's soft fur coat.

The pair raced after the already departed demon and angel.

* * *

Chapter 7: End.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Guess what. I'm making a Christmas fic this year. Aw yeah. xD

* * *

Ryou clung tight to his kitten, his arms encircled about his neck. He stole a glance to his left, to see Bakura's figure moving slightly, as if he was trying to wake up.

The pair of cursed kittens bounded outside. Ryou felt a chill swirl down his spine, making him shiver. He hugged his kitten tighter, feeling an aura of dark energy taking place… He glanced around, and gasped. The sky was pitch black, as if it was going to storm. Bodies were strewn across the ground, along with pools of blood from those destroyed soldiers.

"Keep following them." Ryou whispered to his kitty, who growled back as a response.

Bakura's eyes drifted open slowly, weakly murmuring something to himself. His vision was smeared, and as he blinked drowsily, it slowly focused. "Unh…"

Bakura shifted weakly, feeling himself moving in a pattern. He cringed as a sharp pain flowed into his body, and he cursed quietly, clutching the area about his heart.

Bakura weakly turned his head. He could see Ryou…pressing firm against his kitten, arms encircled tightly about his neck… "R…Ryou…"

Ryou flinched, and looked in Bakura's direction to see the man staring tiredly at him. "Bakura?!"

"What's…happening…?" Bakura asked, trying to lift his head, but he failed.

"…Yami threw you over the balcony…and I managed to catch you. Now Yugi's trying to run away but Yami is coming after him…and apparently his demon powers are in affect…"

Bakura lifted his gaze. Like Ryou said, he could feel the affects of the demon Leader's magic. He peered out from around his kitten's throat, and squinted. He could see a smear… "Ryou…there…"

Ryou looked at where Bakura pointed. He could see it far more clearly, however, and gasped. "It's them…"

Bakura's fingers dug into the back of his kitty's neck. "Come on. A little faster for me…" His kitten obeyed.

Finally they managed to catch up. Kitten Ryou stopped behind Yugi and Yami, and the Bakura kitten in front. Ryou leapt down beside his kitten, cornering the pair, and Bakura slid down on very shaky legs, having to use his kitten for support.

Yugi backed away until he was right in front of Ryou.

Bakura blinked drowsily. He could see Atemu, and it bothered him. _Do…I look like that when my powers come out…?_

Atemu's eyes were a vicious blood red, fangs curving from his lips, and long, clawed fingers were clenched into fists. His shredded, reddish purple wings stood up slightly, and a bitter light glowing in a small orb at his chest. "Where do you think _you're _going? Why are you running?"

Ryou's eyes widened as the orb grew nearly twice as large in size and glowed brighter. "Get down!" He screamed.

It was only seconds after Ryou's yell that Atemu threw out an arm, followed by an explosion. Ryou, on his knees with his arms over his head, felt a twinge of pain in his mind from memories. Bakura had been knocked clean off his feet by the blow, and had been sent sprawling onto the ground. His kitten protectively stood over him.

As the smoke cleared, Ryou straightened, his eyes widening. Yugi was still on his feet, a shield of whitish light surrounding his form like a barrier.

"You…don't care about me. So why are you just now trying to get my attention?" Yugi growled.

"That's a lie."

"No it's not! You're the lair! You're not even the same person anymore! All you care about is yourself! You're just an arrogant, hypocritical monster!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears burning in his eyes.

Atemu snarled, and the glow grew. With another swipe, the explosion was even more powerful. Yugi staggered, his shield slightly pierced. Atemu leapt forward, and instantly charged at the teenager. His clawed hand shot through the hole in the barrier, and grabbed the boy's throat.

Bakura growled. Despite his weakness, he managed to get to his feet. This was his chance at getting him back for throwing him over the balcony…!

Ryou gasped as he saw Bakura charging at Atemu. "Bakura…!"

Bakura's fist came inches from the Leader's head. Atemu, still squeezing harshly on Yugi's throat, spun around. A gust of light sent Bakura crashing backwards, and skidding across the rocky ground, slitting open his jacket sleeve and arm.

"Bakura!" Ryou was running towards the thief now.

"Oh, no you don't."

Ryou screamed as the light collided with his body. It knocked the wind right out of him, and sent him crashing onto his back, blood oozing from the spot. Whimpering, he tried to stand up. He managed, and started to run.

"Ryou, stop!" Bakura screamed. But Ryou just kept going.

"Worthless _creature_… I'm _tired_ of this _game_."

Bakura's eyes widened as the orb of magic glowed pitch black with deep blue and red tint. It spread across the man's body, and collected into a massive shape about his clawed hand. "RYOU!"

Ryou froze. The light was enormous… He couldn't move. He was frozen as Atemu swept out his arms, sending the light crashing outwards.

Bakura instantly sprang into action. In a flash the man was across the circle.

There was a bitter, enormous explosion. Ryou felt rocks collide with his body from where the ground was torn apart, yet he felt no other pain. _What happened…?_

The smoke cleared slowly. He was positive he felt his heart completely stop beating at what he found.

Bakura was lying on the ground. His hair completely hid his face from view, a pool of blood taking form under his limp body. His limbs were sprawled, twisted…

Ryou reached out with shaking hands and put them on Bakura's body, and rolled him over. He felt his heart clench painfully as he heard sickening cracks as he moved Bakura's form. Tears instantly swelled and started down his face at the man's condition.

Bakura was barely breathing. His chest was almost caved in, apparently from the force of Atemu's blast. The explosion had apparently gotten hold of the man's leg, because blood was pouring down that right limb. "B…Bakura…?"

The man looked weakly at him. Blood poured down the right side of his face, which was slit completely open from the blasts of the explosion. His wings hung limply. "R…Ry…ou…"

"Why… What…"

"I…couldn't…let…t…that…monster h-hit…you…" Bakura began to cough, spitting up blood.

Ryou was sobbing over the man's withered body. "Y…You… N-No…"

Bakura shushed him softly. With trembling, bloody fingers, he gently tapped Ryou's shoulder. "I'll…be okay…"

They both knew it was a lie.

Ryou's eyes were full of panic. There was a brownish-gray light beginning to spread about Bakura's body, starting at his feet, and it was slowly working its way up. "B-Bakura…what's happening…?!"

Bakura was breathing hard. "…H…His magic… T-That…spell is deadly… T…That's…why I didn't…want you…to get hit…"

"B-But… What's happening to you?"

"…It…creates wounds…and a…horrible explosion… It…takes a lot…of energy…and…m…magic…" The light was up to Bakura's knees.

Ryou froze. The area where the light had touched completely engulfed Bakura's body in a gray substance. "W…What…?"

"…It's…deadly…magic…" Bakura's breath was growing more and more harsh. "…I…It's…going…t-to…" The light reached his waist. "…It…t-turns…the victim…into stone."

Ryou's heart stopped. More tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. "N-No! NO!" He was squeezing Bakura's body now. "Y-You can't! Y-You'll die!"

"I know…" Bakura whispered. "…I…It…suffocates…the victim… Besides…even if…I didn't…turn to stone…I…probably wouldn't…have…lived…through t…the…blood loss…"

Ryou swallowed thickly. Bakura's trembling fingertips gently brushed his arm. "…I…saved you…f…for…a…reason…" Bakura whispered. "Y…You…still have…a future…you're…just…s-seventeen…"

"But what about you?!" Ryou was screaming. The light was at Bakura's mid-chest. "I don't want you to go!"

Bakura didn't answer that comment. He merely smiled. Not like a psychopath: but a caring, weakened smile. "…Take…c…care…of yourself…"

He stopped breathing.

Ryou sat there, teary eyed. He felt unsure, but then Bakura's form became completely engulfed with the grayish coloring. There was a light; then it was gone. Bakura's body was just as the man said it would be. He was stone.

Ryou's entire being began to shake terribly. "B…Bakura… Bakura!" He was screaming, wailing now… He glared at Atemu. "Bring him back! Change him back, you b-"

Ryou was sent tumbling backwards as Atemu harshly sent light crashing at him. But Ryou instantly sat up, his eyes glowing with hatred. "I'll _kill you."_

Ryou's eyes became engulfed with darkness. The familiar blackness took over… As if so long ago…that fatal battle that took him to Earth…

"_I'll kill you!" _Ryou screamed.

Yugi gasped from his place in Atemu's tight grasp, hoisted above the ground.

Ryou snarled, and clasped his hands about his head. He screamed. His powers all activated at once due to his emotional tangle.

Atemu's eyes widened as the ground abruptly split open.

Ryou's wings spread to full length, Bakura's body lying upon his knees. A vicious burst of shadow magic spread, making Atemu leap back. But Ryou sent one after another, eventually getting the man cornered. Ryou struck mercilessly.

Atemu screamed from Ryou's shadow magic. The visible magic curled about his body, squeezing about him tightly until he was positive he heard a few ribs crack.

Ryou stood up. Bakura was in his arms. He stormed angrily over to the Leader; the binds grew tighter. Ryou grinned in possessed pleasure as he heard the demon's bones creak and pop from the deathly coil. But his smile faded in a millisecond. "Change him back. _Now."_

Nothing happened.

"_DO IT!" _Ryou screamed so loud his throat began to hurt. The ground split apart further, the binds tightening. It began to pour down rain; Ryou's magic brought lightning in an instant.

It was as if the world was falling apart.

"If you don't _change_ him _back right now_, I'll _kill_ you. And I'll _make sure_ your _death_ is the most _horrible creation_ I can possibly _make."_ Ryou's tone grew darker and darker with each word.

Yugi heard more of his partner's bones cracking.

Ryou's entire body grew tenser and tenser. Rain poured down, wetting his body to the bone. Water merely slid down Bakura's figure, and dripped to the ground. Lightning clashed and thunder boomed. Rainwater slithered into the cracks in the ground from Ryou's dark magic.

"Now. What will it be?"

* * *

Chapter 8: End. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter would've been up a LOT sooner but the site wouldn't let me post it. D: Has anyone else been having site troubles, or is it just me?

* * *

The tense state was rapidly swelling. More rain began to pour, and lightning constantly lit up the sky in a frightening clash of radiance. Ryou snarled quietly, the rocky, soaked ground beneath their feet further splitting open, and water flowing like a river into the crevice. Wind was picking up, slanting the water droplets. 

Water merely slid off of Bakura's stone form. The binds about Atemu continued to grow tighter, near shattering his rib cage. Yugi had fallen to the ground by this point, and sat there, unsure of what to do. And Ryou stood firm, Bakura in his arms, a look of near insanity in his eyes.

"_Change him back." _Ryou's eyes glowed with darkness, solid black. His hands were balled into a tight pair of fists, shaking at his side.

When nothing happened, Ryou screamed.

Yugi watched in horror. The binds about Atemu grew so tight he was positive most of his ribs were broken.

Ryou screamed again. Lightning struck the ground mere feet away from the fighting, the rain so thick it was near impossible to see. A vicious wind kicked up, sending water in spirals. The ground was splitting and caving in, holes in the depths of the ground that seemed endless.

Atemu's blood red eyes widened as Ryou kicked off from his spot of the ground in amazing speed. In mere seconds Ryou was in front of him, aiming a blow towards his face.

His fist connected with vicious force. His power backed him up, and Ryou grinned in insane pleasure at the blood that gushed from the demon's nose.

It corrupted into a bitter fight.

"Ryou, stop it!" Yugi caught hold of the boy's arm.

Ryou snarled, and slapped him away, the force knocking the angel to the ground.

In those mere seconds, Atemu finally managed to find a breaking point. As Ryou's magic went into the attack on Yugi, the strength on the binds weakened slightly. Quickly, Atemu's magic worked against Ryou's own, shattering his hold.

Ryou snarled as Atemu grabbed him by the throat, squeezing harshly. Ryou's left eye twitched as Atemu sliced his razor sharp claws into his stomach area, drawing blood, but he made no noise.

A burst of shadow magic sent Atemu stumbling backwards. Ryou landed without a sound on the ground. The claw wounds in his stomach almost instantly faded away into nothing as his healing magic kicked in.

Ryou sped forward, dodging Atmeu's blow. It wasn't hard… He leapt forward, and grabbed Atemu's neck with a crushing force. "Die."

Yugi's eyes widened as Ryou's right hand glowed an eerie purple, before he flung forward, smashing his fist into the Leader's abdomen, followed by an explosion.

Atemu wretched as the smoke cleared. There was a hole just beneath his rib cage, gushing blood. Ryou's hand had gone completely through the man, the explosion opening him up.

Ryou grinned with pleasure, and yanked. There was a light of sadistic joy in his eyes as his sharp fingernails clawed through Atemu's body, drawing blood and cutting into something along the way. Ryou removed his hand from the hole, and smiled down at his limb. Blood soaked his right hand, and the blood reached his elbow. He was trembling with excitement now…

"Yami…" Yugi breathed. His partner was wobbling now, looking like he would faint at any second.

"I warned you, you monster." Ryou whispered.

Yugi glanced frantically at the stone Bakura, to Ryou, and then to his partner, and started all over again. Ryou's hand was reaching slowly, almost softly, towards the little section of Atemu's ribs.

"Your heart," Ryou breathed. His pulse rapidly sped up. "Now you're going to feel it burst."

Atemu's eyes were dulling out. The crimson was fading. His magic was wearing thin, and the blood loss made his brain clouded.

Ryou placed his fingertips on the man's beating organ, and smiled insanely. Shadow magic began to form about his hand once more, in his plan to perform another explosion and finally end this man's life…

"Ryou, stop it!" Yugi screamed. He leapt to his feet, taking a stand in front of Atemu.

"Get out of my way." Ryou whispered in a dangerous voice.

"Just…stop it. Please." Yugi found his body shaking, afraid that the chaotic angel would blow him to pieces. "…B…Bakura…wouldn't like this…would he?"

Ryou flinched. He took an uneasy step back.

"I know Yami hurt you both. But with much more you'll kill him." He glanced at Bakura. "Then what would happen to him? He would just remain stone forever."

Ryou backed up a few more steps. Something sharp in his chest made him jolt. Suddenly the whole world came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Ryou glanced down at his quaking hands, which were coated in blood.

_I…I didn't…I couldn't… _Ryou's eyes flashed that chocolate brown. He screamed, and sank to his knees, starting to cry. _What have I done…?!_

Ryou shakily picked up Bakura's body. He only then realized how heavy the man was when he was stone… He cried over the man's body, mostly in guilt, and the rest in sorrow.

Yugi glanced at Atemu, who was mostly leaning against him now. "Yugi…I…I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Suddenly the world was spinning. Ryou's head began to pound, his heartbeat slowing down. _B…Bakura…_

He fainted, falling onto his side as the chaos of his shadow magic stopped.

* * *

Ryou's eyelids fluttered. Everything on him hurt horribly. He was so weakened, so exhausted… All he could manage was to turn his head. The room was blurred, and he found that he couldn't move at all. 

"You're awake?"

Ryou nodded weakly and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he could see Yugi sitting nearby. The blankets were piled over Ryou's body, bringing him an uneasy feel of being overheated. "…What…happened…?" Ryou whispered.

"You passed out, remember…?"

Ryou's eyes widened. Visuals took form in his mind's eye, horrible memories of his destruction. His exhausted muscles tensed as he forced himself to sit up, and he whimpered in pain.

"Don't get up. You're not in any condition."

Ryou merely ignored him, forcing himself to his feet. His bones and muscles seemed to strain at the movements. Panting, Ryou crossed the room, using support from the furniture, and went a step at a time over to the window. He gently parted the curtains and peered out.

He swallowed thickly.

The region was destroyed entirely. The ground was cracked open like an egg, and water still slid into the gaps. Trees had fallen over, and there were burnt patches of the ground where his lightning had struck. Deep gouges were intact where the shadow magic had sped along.

"…I…I didn't…" He whispered, feeling his eyes starting to burn. "I…" He trailed off, looking down at his hands. He could remember slicing through Atemu's chest, and his mind played tricks, making him see the blood coating his hands and arms.

He snapped out of his trance in remembrance. "Bakura… Where is he? How is he?"

"He's in the room attached. He's still…you know…"

Ryou went as fast as he could, but it was difficult. Finally, he managed to stagger into the next room. It was dark inside, due to every curtain pulled, and there wasn't a door.

Ryou made his way over to the bed, and felt tears slip down his cheeks as he stared at Bakura's stone body. His eyes were still open slightly, and glazed over. His hair, twisted and matted, had lines in the stone from where there had been blood. Ryou took the sheets with shaking fingers and slid down the blankets, down to Bakura's ankles. His chest slid downward sharply to emphasize how it had nearly caved in, and was near black from blood.

He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He cried freely. He dropped to his knees beside the low bed, and put his arms down first on the mattress, before lowering his head, and sobbed. His wings drooped in sheer misery. "It's all my fault… I should've listened to you… Now look what happened…" Ryou whispered, gently touching Bakura's cold, stone arm, but quickly removed his hand.

Ryou looked at the floor. "…Maybe…I should just…erase myself from this world…I keep getting you hurt Bakura…"

Ryou jumped as he felt something brush against his thigh. He glanced down, teary eyed, to see the cursed kittens sitting at his side, apparently taken back inside. Kitten Bakura stared at him, as if pondering his tears. Kitten Ryou, however, knew his pain of having his owner gone. He leapt onto the bed, and curled up beside Bakura's cold body. He mewed sadly, and tried to go to sleep miserably.

"I got him killed…" Ryou whispered, and picked his kitten up. "He probably hates me…" Ryou hiccupped, and sniffled.

His kitten mewed.

"…You…don't think it was my fault?" Ryou asked, sniffing again.

Another meow of reassurance.

"But…I disobeyed him. He…ran out in front of me… If I had just listened to him in the first place…" Ryou broke down all over again, sobbing into his kitten's soft fur.

Yugi had entered by now, and sighed, unheard, and unnoticed. "…Ryou…"

Ryou jumped violently and turned slightly. He looked a complete wreck… Tears spilling from his reddened eyes, his hair matted, still clad in bloody clothes, although the blood on his hands was gone…

"…I…can try my best to change him back. Although I don't know if my magic is strong enough to accomplish that task…"

"…Then…Yami hasn't woken up…"

"No. He hasn't." Yugi's voice grew softer. "But you showed him. I don't think he'll try to pick a fight with you ever again."

"Did…I fatally injure him?"

"No. Luckily my magic can heal injuries like that. It takes a long time, though. The body has to be completely rebuilt."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Now. Do you want me to try?"

Ryou didn't answer. He just kept staring into Bakura's soulless eyes.

"Ryou? You okay?"

No answer.

Deep down in Ryou's mind, the boy was reliving those memories, both pleasant and horrible.

A few tears rolled unconsciously down Ryou's cheeks.

Kitten Bakura mewed softly, digging his claws into Ryou's jeans.

Yugi sighed, and left, decided to give the boy time.

* * *

Chapter 9: End. 


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark outside, nearing midnight. The room was engulfed in darkness, and Ryou's form was curled up on the floor, sitting on his knees beside the bed. His cries were quiet, weak; he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He wept openly, sobbing onto the mattress beside Bakura's stone form. He couldn't stop…

His hair was matted, and his clothes were wrinkled. His eyes were bloodshot, and swollen, from all the tears, dark circles underneath from the lack of sleep. His kitten was asleep on the bed, beside the Ryou kitten.

Ryou hiccupped, and took a shaky breath, rubbing at his eyes. _Why can't I stop…? I should be used to this by now…_

He wrapped a hand about the area of his heart, and swallowed thickly, more tears stinging in his eyes. _But…it was mostly my fault he's gone… And…he was all I had left… That's…probably why. And having his body here isn't helping any… But I don't…want to forget him…_

It was true. He didn't _want _to forget Bakura. Not now, not ever…

Ryou sniffled, his fingers gently touching Bakura's arm. It was so cold… "I'm so sorry… I'll bring you back…I promise… I'll find a way…"

-

Bakura's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't move… He could remember something like this… Only…it was different…

His body was transparent. He was stripped down to his boxers, shivering just slightly in the cold darkness. He closed his eyes.

He had tried yesterday- or what he thought was yesterday- trying to find an exit. But there was nothing but infinite darkness. He screamed, but his voice merely echoed. He still didn't understand it…

But he could hear a voice…one overheard, and when he was sleeping, it seemed to be in his ear, whispering things to him… And for some reason…he kept thinking it was a familiar voice…_Ryou's _voice. Was he going crazy?

_I wonder what he's doing right now… _Bakura mused, and managed to turn his head to one side to stare into the darkness. _Is he still alive…or not…? Did he…die in that battle?_

_Why am I still thinking about him at a time like this?_

His body felt weighed down. He was almost afraid to move, due to how fragile his body looked. Bakura kept his eyes closed. _I'm…so cold…_

He wanted out. He didn't like this place. His mind taunted him, making him hear things, and remember things he wished he didn't…like those times so long ago… He whispered into the darkness in a raspy voice, "Ryou…help me…please…"

* * *

Ryou sat there beside the bed. His stomach growled, but he couldn't eat. It had been four days since Bakura was first turned to stone, yet he still couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop crying.

He found out that Atemu's condition was improving. Yugi never got out of bed much anymore; he used all of his magic on Atemu, which sucked him dry. He didn't have the strength. Once, while Yugi was sleeping, Ryou had pulled down the covers on Atemu's bed out of curiosity. He could see flesh and bone growing back slowly. There wasn't a covering. He could see inside, seeing the organs and veins and everything else returning slowly but surely. But Atemu still hadn't awoken.

Deep down, Ryou knew that Bakura might be stone forever. As Yugi said, his magic probably wasn't strong enough. Even if Atemu did recover, it may take weeks or even months for his magic to fully return.

Two tears slid down Ryou's cheeks. He was broken. He had nothing left… _Nothing. _Ryou held out his hands, and stared at them. His mind played tricks, making him see blood, and deep, fatal cuts that made blood flow from his wrists. But when he blinked, they were gone. _I'm going insane… _Ryou thought, and clamped his hands over his ears, and screamed. The stress was getting too high for him. That's all he could do: scream.

Finally he managed to calm down. He staggered to his feet, and, for the first time in those four days, he left the set of rooms. He left Bakura and the kittens on the bed, and started, alone, down the corridor.

He'd bring Bakura back on his own.

It wasn't long before he got lost in the castle, but he didn't care. He kept to the stairs; he kept climbing and climbing. Finally he figured out that he was at the top floor. It was small, and narrow, with only about three doors.

Ryou walked the length of the hallway, checking each room along the way. Finally, he came to the last door. It had a sign that read 'Keep Out' upon it, but Ryou just smiled to himself, and pushed the door open.

His pulse began to increase. He felt around for a light switch, and managed to find one. He clicked on the lights, and gasped quietly. There were books, and shelves stacked with jars.

Ryou quietly shut the door, and smiled to himself. _It won't be hard to find a reverse spell in here…_

Ryou picked up a heavy book; nearly half his size, and flipped it open to the index. He had to use both hands. Skimming through the pages, he came across what he was looking for. 'Reverse; Stone.'

Ryou opened the heavy textbook to the page it said, and read the paragraph silently. He raised a perplexed eyebrow, but smiled. He took a step back, and followed the directions. He repeated the spell, and felt his heart jump as a ball of energy began to take shape.

Something was wrong.

He couldn't breathe. The light was growing rapidly, changing colors… "Change Bakura back…"

There was a flash.

Ryou screamed. A bitter flame of pain rocketed up his spine, and burned into his heart and brain. The angel crumpled to the floor, gasping, on his hands and knees. Blood rose into his throat. He screamed again, painfully. This time, he did spit up some blood.

-

Bakura's body began to glow. The gray of stone melted away with the flash that came. Bakura's body was flesh and bone again…

Bakura gasped. His breath was painful; his lungs hurt, seeming to have their own heartbeat because of the flame of pain. Each breath stung…

He looked down at himself. He wasn't transparent any longer. _I'm…back? _He mused. His body looked almost perfect. His chest was normal. No blood stained his skin. He turned his head to one side, but there was nothing there. His eyes widened, and he sat bolt upright. "Ryou?!"

The kittens awoke instantly, mewing and complaining from being woken up. Kitten Bakura, however, noticed his owner missing, and mewed with questioning. Kitten Ryou mewed, and leapt into Bakura's arms, purring loudly.

Taking the two kittens with him, Bakura leapt out of bed, ignoring the pain inside of him that seemed to sink to the very bones, and tore into the next room. He noticed Atemu and Yugi, and merely left without them.

He set the kittens down. They mewed in union, staring up at him with big eyes.

"Lead me to Ryou," Bakura said.

They obeyed, and started up the stairs. Bakura ran after them.

Bakura quickly ran out of breath. His lungs still hurt and everything else was numb. He wasn't yet accustomed to be running up stairs all over again.

The kittens led him to the top floor. By then Bakura was nearly on the floor, breathing rough. He swore quietly.

The kittens bounded ahead, and made their way the very last door, with Bakura pulling himself along behind them.

Bakura raised a perplexed eyebrow at the sign hanging on the door. "Why would he go in here if it says to stay out…?"

Despite it, Bakura opened the door. The kittens stayed close to Bakura's feet, growling quietly in case of danger. Bakura took a few steps inside, and frowned. The lights were on already…

He glanced about. He felt a lump in his throat at the shelves, which were stacked with jars. He _really _didn't want to know what was probably floating inside of those containers… He turned, seeing books everywhere.

Kitten Bakura bounded ahead, and meowed, scratching on a little pile of books on the floor.

Bakura followed, and kneeled down on the floor. He moved the books away, which had apparently fallen off of the table, and gasped. Ryou was on the floor…

"Ryou?" Bakura's eyes grew wide. "Ryou!"

He took Ryou's body into his arms. His eyes widened a little more at the noticeable blood that stained Ryou's shirt and chin. Wondering if it was because of a wound, he lifted the boy's shirt, and grimaced. He could tell Ryou hadn't been eating; he was smaller. But there wasn't a wound. _So…he was coughing it up…?_

Bakura's brow furrowed. "Then he reversed the spell… But…"

Bakura flinched. Ryou was shaking violently in his arms.

Bakura's mouth fell open as the all-too-familiar coloring of gray began to cover Ryou's body.

"N…No…" Bakura stood up, and hurried towards the door. "No, no, no…"

The kittens followed him, and mewed in confusion.

"We have to get back downstairs. Now." Bakura said frantically. The kittens changed quickly, into two near identical snow leopards; their common form. Bakura placed Ryou on kitten Bakura's back, and he clambered onto kitten Ryou's, pressing close, and hugging his neck.

The two took off down the stairs.

Bakura looked at Ryou, and felt something twist in his stomach. _But why is Ryou turning to stone? What did he do? Apparently he was the one who changed me back, but…_

_This doesn't make any sense! How did this happen? And that place I was in… Did I imagine those voices? Was I just going insane there?_

_Or was that just a figment of my imagination? Was I just asleep in my body the whole time? Was that a dream?_

Bakura sighed.

_Why can't I ever receive the truth…? How hard is that?_

_And why can't Ryou and I ever catch a break…?_

Inside the room, the lights went out. The books remained sprawled on the floor, and the unknown objects in the jars. Everything familiar about a laboratory of insanity…

A wind from nowhere blew. The extremely thick textbook fell closed, sitting there, almost waiting.

The boards in the back were never notice. A chalkboard, and a wipe board. The wipe board was full of equations and science; questions of everything. Pictures were taped to the section where the markers went. A rainbow dark color was written everywhere.

The chalkboard sat behind the shelves.

Written in perfect white chalk, in all capitals, was the phrase: "CHANGE IT BACK, BUT ONLY FOR A PRICE. ACCOMPLISH THROUGH A TRADE… GIVE IT SOMETHING…FOR WHAT YOU WANT IN RETURN."

* * *

Chapter 10: End. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bakura leapt down from his kitten's back, and picked up Ryou. He darted into the room, yelling and screaming for Yugi to get up.

"Why are you screaming?" Yugi asked, rubbing at an eye, and glared at Bakura. _Wait… _"Bakura? How did you…?"

"No time. Apparently Ryou did something wrong…because now _he's _turning into stone!" Bakura was yelling now.

"Where was he?" Yugi asked, hurriedly taking Ryou and set him down on the bed; the grayish coloring was at Ryou's hips and quickly spreading.

"Top floor… He was in a room with a sign on it that said not to go inside… The kittens led me there…and found him under a pile of books." Bakura swallowed hard. "What was in those jars?"

Yugi chose not to say anything.

"Tell me," Bakura growled. "You can't just sit there and say you don't know, either."

"…That room…contains spells and effects that reverse a condition. However…they've been labeled as too dangerous for certain hands. So the others before us started a chain; throwing all spells that were too uncontrollable in there…"

"And the jars…?" Bakura asked, holding his kitten tight in his arms.

"They're…experiments… People tried to use those spells and almost every single one died… The Leaders before Yami…they…decided to use those the inner parts of those who died to try to figure out _why… _Trying to find connections…"

Bakura swallowed thickly. He tried to push the thoughts away to focus on Ryou. "What about Ryou?"

"The most I can do is cast a spell on him to slow down the process. My magic isn't strong enough to stop what's going on…only Yami can."

Bakura's eyes flashed. He _really _didn't want his greatest enemy to save his partner's life…but what choice did he have…? "…Do it."

Bakura watched quietly, holding his kitten close to his rapidly beating heart. Yugi cast the spell, and a yellow light dissolved into Ryou's body. The coloring was spreading, but not nearly as fast.

Bakura's stomach churned uneasily as Ryou began to spit up blood. The teen moaned weakly, and opened his eyes just enough to see Bakura. "Ryou…?"

"…W…Where…w…what…" Ryou trailed off, breathing hard. It hurt so badly…

Bakura shushed him quietly. "Just be quiet for now…" He stole a glance at Yugi, to see him struggling to wake up Atemu.

"…Why…does it…hurt…?" Ryou asked in a raspy whisper. "Hurts…all over…Bakura… M-Make…it…stop…"

"We're trying, Ryou." Bakura said gently.

"P-Please…make…it stop…" Ryou begged, tears blurring his vision. "Make…the pain…go away…"

"Ryou…don't cry." Bakura said, seeing the tears swimming in the boy's dulling chocolate orbs. "We're working on making the pain stop. Just hold on a little longer, okay…?"

Ryou just whimpered.

Bakura sat down on the bed at Ryou's side, whispering to the teen in a soft voice. But it was no use. Ryou began to cry in pain. He couldn't hold in his tears; it hurt too much… "Ryou…please…don't cry…"

Ryou made a low sound, tears cascading down paled cheeks. "H-Hurts…"

"I know it hurts, Ryou. We're trying to stop." Bakura said, but he couldn't help but grimace. Ryou sounded so _upset. Like a little kid…that lost something important…_

Bakura threw a glance at Yugi. "Will you hurry up?! We're losing time!"

"I'm trying!" Yugi yelled back, shaking Atemu desperately.

Ryou screamed, more tears falling from closed eyes. The coloring was nearing Ryou's chest: his heart. Ryou screamed in pain and agony, more bitter tears streaming down his face.

Bakura felt like screaming, too. He hated seeing Ryou like this… In so much pain…crying… "Ryou…" He whispered the boy's name, but he was unheard.

Ryou was sobbing and screaming, gasping for breath. His eyes were growing red already, and he was struggling to move. The coloring was reaching his heart…

Tears blurred the room. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He choked, gasping, and writhing on the bed. It felt as if he was being smothered…

Bakura was beginning to panic. He rushed over to Atemu's bed. "Why won't he wake up?! Ryou's _dying! _He's not going to live much longer…"

"…B…Ba…kura…" Ryou was choking on air. He either couldn't breathe, and when he could, he was coughing. He could no longer see…

"Ryou! Ryou, don't close your eyes!" Bakura screamed, putting his kitten down, and started shaking Ryou's shoulders viciously.

"…H…Hurts…" Ryou whispered. "…No more…"

Bakura's entire body went numb. "It…doesn't hurt…"

"…N…No…" Ryou said, and smiled tiredly. He didn't even feel the pain of his heart stopping and the coloring reaching his neck. "…No…more pain…"

Ryou's eyes were easing shut. Bakura's eyes grew wide, and he shook Ryou harder. His pulse was at a rapid point… "Ryou! Ryou, please! Look at me! Don't close your eyes! _Look _at me!"

Ryou didn't. He just shut his eyes, and laid there, his breathing growing shallow.

Bakura's vision was blurring with suppressed tears. "Ryou! _Ryou!" _He screamed at the top of his lungs. He was shaking Ryou with a tremendous amount of force; if Ryou's body were still flesh and bone, he probably would have broken bones by now. But it wasn't…

"…B…Ba…ku…ra…" Ryou whispered softly, sounding like a lost child.

He stopped breathing.

Bakura was mortified as he watched the process he went through. Ryou's body was engulfed in stone, and went hard. Bakura just sat there, unsure of what to do. He shook Ryou gently, feeling tears coming back. "R…Ryou…"

Nothing.

"RYOU! _RYOU!" _Bakura was screaming, and let his tears free. He wept, shouting and shaking Ryou, desperately trying to bring him back or get him to open his eyes.

But nothing happened.

-

"_Mum…where's Daddy?" Ryou was in the doorway, clutching a stuffed kitty to his small chest._

"_He's at the store, honey." His mother answered quietly._

_Ryou looked at the floor, crestfallen. "Daddy never plays with me…" The boy whispered, his grip tightening on the tabby kitten. "Never…"_

"_He knows that. He's very busy, Ryou. You know I'd play with you, but…" His mother fell silent._

"…_Because of Amane…?" Ryou asked timidly, standing next to the chair beside his heavily pregnant mother. He held the stuffed cat tightly, as if a lifeline, to his chest, yet cradled it gently._

"_Yes."_

_The front door suddenly opened, and Ryou's little face twitched into a hopeful smile. "Daddy-"_

"_Not now, Ryou." He father said the words instantly._

_Ryou whimpered. He was almost instantly forgotten by the two adults, and retreated to the stairs. He darted into his room, and slammed the door shut. With the door locked, he slid to the floor, holding the stuffed kitten in his arms._

"_He's always busy…" Ryou whispered to the stuffed animal. "Daddy never plays with me…ever… But he always finds time to help mum… It's not fair…"_

_Ryou looked up, and sniffled, his chocolate orbs shimmering with held in tears. "Why won't he play with me? Does he not want to?" Ryou spoke to the kitten again, hoping to somehow receive a response. The little boy smiled and hugged the tabby. "See…you always listen. Even when Daddy doesn't…you listen to me."_

Ryou's slowing brain was full of those memories. They were going away slowly as his heart began to stop.

"_Bakura…do you…like hot chocolate?" Ryou asked gently. Bakura was in the living room, curled up beside the furnace, dozing._

"_Hnn…" Bakura murmured softly._

_Ryou smiled. It was mere days before Christmas. He was so happy… He mixed the ingredients around in Bakura's mug, smiling brightly._

_A few minutes later the hot chocolate was done. As if a coincidence, the oven timer rang, and Ryou fished out the apple pie he had made. He set it down on the counter to cool off._

_He walked into the living room to retrieve his blanket, and wrapped it about his shoulders, and smiled. His blanket made him warm…always…_

_Ryou, too, began to doze, at least until the timer he had set rang. He hurried into the kitchen to cut the pie._

_Ryou came out a few minutes later, with two plates, and two mugs, and his blanket about his shoulders. He sat down beside Bakura near the fireplace and smiled warmly. "Here."_

_Bakura opened his eyes, and stared at the boy, before accepting his treats. The two ate in silence, staring into the dancing flames inside the fireplace._

_Suddenly Bakura spoke._

"_Ryou…I think you make a great cook." He said softly, before sticking another piece of pie into his mouth._

_Ryou blushed a little, sipping at his hot chocolate. "I guess so. I had to cook for myself during the war and all, so I learned some recipes along the way…" Ryou's voice grew noticeably softer. "Some I learned from my mother…"_

_Bakura glanced at Ryou, to see tears shimmering in chocolate orbs. "Ryou…"_

"_I'm fine…" Ryou reassured, and smiled. "Really…"_

"_All right." Bakura said, and wrapped his blanket tighter about himself._

_The soon fell asleep as the fireplace burned out, the snow falling softly outside._

_-_

Bakura's eyes burned. He had peered into Ryou's brain for clues, and he could see Ryou's memories flashing before his eyes.

He realized that Ryou really was dying.

"He can't… Ryou, please, you can't leave…" Bakura pleaded, crouching to Ryou's level. He looked at Yugi. "Can't you do something?"

"Only Yami can reverse his own spells…"

Bakura sniffed, and looked back at Ryou. It nearly broke his heart…

_He didn't deserve this. He was only trying to save my life…and now look what happened…_

The kittens mewed, sensing the distress. They seemed upset with all the noise, and Bakura's tears.

"…You guys just shush for now…" Bakura murmured, and looked back at Ryou.

He gently pulled the covers over Ryou.

"I won't let you down, Ryou… I'll fix all of this… And when that's done, I'll make sure we're happy… You'll live a happy life you'll never forget…"

* * *

Chapter 11: End.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The funny thing is, how in the last chapter they were eating/drinking apple pie and hot chocolate...is that I don't like apple pie OR hot chocolate. xD I'm weird like that, I know.

* * *

Bakura was crying.

He was sitting on the floor with Ryou's stone body in his arms. He knew the boy was dead. There were no more memories to view. He couldn't feel his heartbeat.

"…H…He's…gone…" Bakura whispered to himself, shaking. "H-He's…dead…"

Yugi had stopped trying to awaken Atemu. He looked at Bakura, who seemed to be falling apart. "Bakura…?"

"H-He's gone…" Bakura hiccupped, pulling Ryou closer. "H-He's dead…"

He was almost hyperventilating. He couldn't breathe. The picture of Ryou in his arms smudged violently, and focused again, before blurring.

He passed out.

* * *

"_You need to go to sleep, Ryou." Bakura said, smiling a little. Ryou was dozing beside him; the two were seated on the sofa in the living room, the furnace alight._

"'_Not tired…" Ryou lied, unable to keep his eyes open._

"_Yes you are." Bakura whispered, throwing a blanket over Ryou's curled up form. "Not that I blame you… Lots of good food can make anyone sleepy." He said, referring to the Christmas dinner Ryou had made._

_Ryou blushed, but smiled, opening his eyes to look at Bakura._

"_Besides, we're leaving tomorrow, remember?"_

_Ryou nodded silently, and shut his eyes. "Your past…"_

"_I hope you'll enjoy yourself…" Bakura said quietly, sipping on his mug of hot chocolate._

"_I will…" Ryou said softly, starting to fall into the darkness of sleep. "…I…I've…been looking forward to this…for a long time…"_

"_I know, and I'm glad." Bakura smiled down at the teenager. "You'll like it, I'm sure…"_

_There was silence for a while, except for the wind howling outside and the snow piling up._

_Suddenly Ryou spoke up. "…Bakura…?"_

"_Yeah?" Bakura asked, his black blanket wrapped tight about himself._

"…_Thank you."_

He woke up. Bakura opened his eyes, a little shocked to find himself crying. He could also hear a vicious argument taking place.

He shifted slightly, and looked around weakly. He found himself on the floor, and Ryou was on the bed once more. He could see Atemu sitting up in bed. Him and Yugi were yelling…

"What do you mean you won't help?!"

"He doesn't deserve it!"

"He only fought you because you killed Bakura!" Yugi was screaming at the top of his lungs. "He only wanted his partner back! This was all your fault to start with!"

"It was _not! You _were the one trying to run away!"

Bakura managed to sit up.

"But _still! _Ryou really wanted to save Bakura but in the end he only traded his own life for Bakura's! How is _that _fair?! They wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you!"

Bakura's heart sank, and tears forced their way into his eyes. _Ryou…traded his life for mine… _Bakura's gaze fell to the floor. He didn't move. _Ryou…_

_I want him to come back… He didn't deserve that…_

A few tears traveled down Bakura's pale face, but he was unnoticed.

"I can't change him back anyway! You act as if my magic will be on full-power when I just woke up!"

More tears fell. _He…can't change Ryou back… Ryou…is going to be stone…forever… And…we'll both be alone… All alone…_

Bakura was crying all over again. He was making enough noise to finally be noticed by the two. Yugi nibbled softly at his lower lip, but Atemu just snarled. "Suck it up, Thief. Don't be such a baby."

"Hypocrite…" Bakura said quietly. He wasn't in the mood for this. "That's all you are…that's all this whole charlatan government is… It's all _fake. _It's every man for himself. No one has a heart…" Bakura balled his hands into fists. "_No one."_

"Bakura-" Yugi started as Bakura got to his feet.

"Ryou should've killed you." Bakura growled, his tears stopping, but remained in his eyes. "We'd be better off without some false figure in our lives."

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as Bakura glared in his direction.

"He doesn't even deserve a friend kind-hearted like you."

Bakura stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. _He doesn't even know what we went through… He deserves to die.

* * *

_

It was approaching the third week. Atemu's body was being finished up, and his magic was coming back. Ryou was still stone. Bakura, however, was a fatal wreck.

His eyes were blank and clouded, and his hair was matted. His skin was unbelievably pale. His wings drooped. He never got out of bed anymore. He just lay there in the attached room, and would stare off into space. He wouldn't speak, but rarely, he'd whisper an apology, as if Ryou was right there…

He had stopped eating.

Bakura closed his dull eyes. The last time he had eaten was a day before he became stone. That meant it was just about three weeks since he last ate.

His body was feeling the affects. He didn't have the energy to get out of bed, and his weight was plummeting from his starvation.

Yugi knew what was happening. He had tried to get Bakura to eat, but it was as if Bakura didn't have the will to. Atemu knew. But it was as if he couldn't care less about the 'gutter scum' like Bakura.

Bakura was sitting in the windowsill. The window was wide open, and the curtains were drawn away from it. A gentle breeze stirred them, and rustled Bakura's hair. The man's legs dangled outside of the window, and his wings just hung limply from his backside.

_He has everything he could ever want… He has money and power and servants…he has a loyal partner… _He looked at his hands. _He's never tasted the bloody battles of war. He was never in the war. He merely commanded it. He never had to feel the horrid stage of destruction… Losing his family to the government… He has it all…_

_And I have nothing. _Tears stung in Bakura's eyes. _I'm a thief. I have to steal everything I own…which is nothing anymore. I lost it all…even Ryou… I'm all alone… even Malik and Marik have each other…_

_Why do I even bother to keep trying…? Everything just falls apart in my face anyway…_

Bakura sighed, and closed his eyes. _It's not fair…_

Yugi watched from the doorway. He sighed silently, and went back into the other room. "Yami…why won't you just change Ryou back?"

No answer.

"Yami, please. Bakura is almost going suicidal. He won't eat or speak or even get out of bed… He's sitting in the window right now with this really big blank look in his eyes… I…don't think it's going to be much longer before he…he tries to kill himself…"

"Good riddance. That piece of trash needs to die anyway."

"_Yami," _Yugi growled. "You're horrible. It's your fault he's like this anyway."

Atemu said nothing.

"Bakura's right. You _don't _have a heart. You only care about yourself!" Yugi screamed, tears blurring the room.

"Why do you care about that scum anyway?!"

Yugi didn't answer, and merely turned away. "And you wonder why I tried to leave in the first place…" He glared at Atemu. "Look. If you're not going to change Ryou back, I may as well get Bakura to write himself a will, because it's obvious he's going to die soon. He's starving himself and I won't be surprised to find out that he committed suicide. With Ryou gone, he apparently thinks he has nothing left. And he's not going to change without Ryou back."

Bakura wrapped the blanket tighter about his shaking figure. He was laying down in bed again, feeling dizzy and sick. He heard footsteps.

"Bakura? It's Yugi…"

Bakura didn't answer.

"I'm…still trying to get Yami to change Ryou back… It's like you said. He's too stubborn… He's selfish…"

_I figured that out years ago… _Bakura closed his eyes. He wasn't listening anymore. _I just want Ryou back…he didn't deserve to go…_

"How come you won't talk to me, Bakura?" Yugi asked, stepping over beside the bed where Bakura was.

The man said nothing.

"_I think snow is so pretty Bakura…" Ryou said, his nose pressed against the glass as he peered outside._

"…_Why?" Bakura asked, wrapping his scarf about his neck._

"_I'm not really sure. It's…just so peaceful…" Ryou smiled, and looked at Bakura with wide, sparkling eyes. "Have you ever made a snow angel?"_

"_A what?" Bakura asked, raising a snowy eyebrow in confusion._

"_A snow angel!" Ryou cried happily. "Come on. I'll show you!"_

_Bakura yelped as Ryou dragged him outside. The snow was falling lightly, and everything was already coated. Bakura's eyebrow rose further as Ryou threw himself into the snow, and rolled onto his back. Bakura watched him move his limbs around before he got up._

_Ryou stood at Bakura's side, shaking snow out of the folds in his clothes. "See?" He said, referring to the angel-shaped figure in the snow. "Now it's your turn."_

"_What? No way, Ryou."_

"_Please…?" Ryou asked, staring up at Bakura with huge chocolate orbs._

"_No." Bakura said, and started back towards the house._

_Ryou ran after him, and tackled Bakura into the snow. Bakura grunted as Ryou slammed atop of him. He looked at Ryou._

_Both of them were blushing._

"_Your turn, Bakura…" Ryou said softly._

Bakura was crying all over again. He buried his head into his pillow, and sobbed.

Yugi stood there, unsure of what to do.

The kittens prodded over to the bed, having just returned from their meal. Kitten Ryou mewed in confusion as to why Bakura was crying. The two kittens leapt onto the bed, and curled up at Bakura's side. The man sniffled, and gave his kitten a light hug. It changed into a snow leopard, and curled up against Bakura, allowing the man to use his body for a pillow. Bakura did, crying into the soft fur. Kitten Bakura curled up on Bakura's real pillow, and fell asleep next to Bakura, since Ryou was no longer there to talk.

_That's all he wants…is to have Ryou back… _Yugi thought to himself, and left the room silently.

Bakura fell asleep quickly; his dreams plagued with memories that nearly broke him to pieces.

* * *

Chapter 12: End.


	13. Chapter 13

Bakura rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffed, rolling over so that he was on his stomach. It was the beginning of the fourth week. He wasn't eating. He was out of strength. He could barely even get to his feet with support anymore.

_Do…you miss me…Ryou? _Bakura thought, his fingers trailing over his kitten's head.

-

It was growing harder to breathe. His form was transparent, and he shivered with cold.

He wanted to scream, and he wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He had tried many times. He failed. The most he could do was look into the vast blackness and whisper questions.

_Bakura…where are you…? Do you not want to talk to me…? Or…can you not do so?_

…_I don't like it here, Bakura… There's…no one here to talk to. The darkness…it's cold…and scary. You're…not here to talk to me…_

…_I miss you, Bakura… _Ryou thought, and closed his tired eyes.

* * *

It was midnight. Bakura swallowed hard. He was seated in the windowsill, peering out into the darkness. The curtains were pulled away.

A chilly breeze stirred his hair. Bakura shivered a little.

Constantly he could see Ryou's form. Sitting, standing, staring at him… But it was a mere figment of his imagination. Ryou was dead… He felt as if he was going crazy.

_I'm going to jump, Ryou. You'll see me again… Very soon, Ryou… We'll be together soon…_

He twitched as he stared out of the window. He could see Ryou again…standing mere inches away from him, hovering in the air… Bakura reached out with trembling fingers, and tried to touch the Ryou he thought was real.

But it vanished.

-

"Yami. Yami, change Ryou back."

"For the millionth time, no."

"Yami, quit being so selfish." Yugi frowned inwardly.

"I'm not." Atemu muttered, rolling over so he was no longer facing his partner.

"Yes you are! H…How would you feel if I was Ryou right now? If I was turned into stone? And if Bakura had the ability to change me back, but said no?" Yugi paused, but Atemu didn't answer. "You'd be upset… You'd probably be in the same position as Bakura right now."

"I'm not like him. He's an insane thief."

"The only reason he's acting weird now is because Ryou is _dead. _He's lost the only thing he had…the only person who actually cared about him. The early Leaders slaughtered his village and family. That's why he became a thief in the first place.

"Then he found someone. Ryou actually cared about him like a piece of his real family… Yami. They've only been connected for about a year. And now that Ryou is fading away from Bakura, he's losing it. He probably thinks that no matter who comes into his life, that person will merely leave. He's really insecure right now-"

"Yugi. Shut up." Atemu snarled. "The Thief is no importance to me. He might as well have killed over years ago. It'd be less of a problem. His partner deserved to die, too. They've caused more trouble than they're worth."

Tears stung in the boy's eyes. "I hate you! You're not even the same anymore! You're a _monster! _I left for a reason! You couldn't care less about anyone or anything but yourself! You don't even care about _me_ anymore!"

"Yugi-"

"Don't try it! You don't care at all about me! All I am to you is a servant… Bakura is right. You _don't _have a heart! _I hate you!"_

Bakura was in the attached room, still in the windowsill. He could hear them screaming at each other again… _Ryou…did you and I fight like that…?_

He could see Ryou again. He was sitting on the ledge outside of the window.

Their gazes locked. Bakura stared as Ryou smiled and vanished once again.

Bakura was crying, but he smiled too. _I'm coming, Ryou. Just a little longer…_

Bakura got to his feet. He didn't bother to raise or spread his wings. He swallowed lightly and stared into the darkness. He could see the ground near miles away… _The fall will bring me to you, won't it, Ryou?_

A light breeze stirred his mess of snow-white hair. The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile. _We'll meet again soon._

Bakura spread his arms, letting the cool breeze rustle his hair and clothes. He closed his eyes. He could picture himself hitting the ground…but Ryou was waiting at the bottom… Waiting for him…

Meanwhile, Yugi was heading towards Bakura's bedroom. "How do you expect me to care when you can't even care about anyone else?"

"…What if I changed him back…?"

Yugi growled. "Just because you do, doesn't mean I'm going to accept when you come crawling back. You don't understand what you've done. You need to get that through your thick skull before you start trying to be nice to me."

Yugi watched from the doorway as Atemu got up, and crossed over to Ryou's bed. The process took a good ten minutes. The magic flowed for that full period of time, until the coloring disappeared. Ryou's body was followed by flesh and bone, and the magic stopped, Atemu sinking to the floor in exhaustion.

Ryou weakly opened his eyes. He gasped for breath; his lungs burned so horribly… He could hear voices… _Bakura…?_

Weakly he turned his head. He was confused when he found he was in the room he was registered in, not in that strange place in the top floor… "Where am I…?"

"Your main room. Yami…he finally changed you back to normal… The spell you cast changed Bakura back, but you gave up your life instead."

"I…I want…to see him…" Ryou whispered, struggling to move.

Yugi helped him. He let Ryou use him for support as the two traveled towards Bakura's room. The most Atemu received from Ryou was a glare of daggers.

Finally they made it into Bakura's bedroom.

Bakura was standing in the windowsill, his legs braced. He didn't look at the doorway.

"Bakura…?" Yugi asked quietly. "What are you doing…?"

"I'm…I'm going to see Ryou. He's waiting." Bakura looked at the doorway, and smiled, tears swelling in his eyes. He merely thought the real Ryou in the doorway was another image of his imagination. "I'm going right now, Ryou."

Ryou didn't understand. "Bakura…? What…"

"I'm going to jump Ryou. Then I can join you." Bakura's muscles went slack.

Ryou pushed himself to run. "Bakura, no! Don't-"

Bakura smiled, and turned to the window. Without another word, he jumped.

Ryou screamed the man's name, and darted over to the window. He was crying. "BAKURA!"

Bakura was falling with his back towards the ground. He closed his eyes, the wind blowing his hair.

Ryou jumped after him.

He ignored Yugi screaming as he fell. His wings were folded, and it made him go even faster. Soon he was right above Bakura. With tears streaming down his face, he grabbed a ledge with one hand. He winced. The stone instantly sliced open his palm and knuckles. As Bakura passed, he instantly seized Bakura's hand.

The wind stopped.

Bakura opened his eyes. He dangled from the ledge, only supported by Ryou's shaking hand. "R…Ryou…?"

"Y…You jumped…" Ryou was crying harder than ever. "W-Why?"

"I wanted to join you…"

"So you…tried to kill yourself…? But I…I was right there…"

"…I'm not sane…" Bakura whispered, looking down at the ground.

Ryou pulled himself onto the ledge, and Bakura after him. The two sat there, their legs dangling. "What do you mean…?"

"…I…I've been seeing you…" Bakura whispered, tears blurring his vision. "I kept having visions…"

Ryou didn't say anything, but felt a tightening in his chest as Bakura began to cry.

"I'm just some crazy thief." Bakura rubbed at his eyes. "And I just tried to kill myself to try to be with you… You should just take me to a mental ward…"

"…No… No. Bakura, you…you missed me that much… You only wanted to be with me…"

Bakura nearly toppled off the ledge as Ryou grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, I missed you so much… I…I thought I was going to be stuck there forever…"

Ryou was bawling into Bakura's shirt.

"I'm glad…you're back, Ryou…" Bakura whispered, crying as well. "I…I really thought…I was going to completely lose it…"

Ryou sniffed, and frowned. "B…Bakura…have…you not been eating?"

Bakura froze.

"You… You're…smaller…" Ryou glanced up at the man.

"…I…I couldn't…" Bakura looked away, unable to stare into Ryou's hurt chocolate eyes.

"When was the last time?"

"…Almost…four weeks ago…" Bakura whispered.

"Bakura…" Ryou's voice grew softer, but his embrace didn't loosen. He was almost afraid to release Bakura…as if he was going to fall right towards the ground…

"I told you…you should just send me to a mental ward…" Bakura was crying again.

"Bakura, I wouldn't do that to you… Apparently…you were just really upset…"

"…I…lost my will to do anything… I…eventually couldn't get out of bed since I…didn't have any energy…"

"But I'm here now…"

"I know." Bakura almost hesitantly hugged Ryou back.

Yugi stood at the window. He could see the two albinos sitting on the ledge together, talking, crying…

He heard footsteps.

He spoke without even looking at Atemu. "Now if only you could be more like him…"

This time, Atemu said nothing.

Yugi turned away. "You almost cost them both…"

"Yugi…"

"Just leave me alone." Yugi stormed past him.

Bakura looked up, positive he heard something that sounded like a door slamming.

* * *

Chapter 13: End.


	14. Chapter 14

They were in the dining hall. Yugi had made them go at a different time so they would be separated from the crowd. Bakura and Ryou sat side by side. They were talking in low voices.

Yugi reappeared, carrying a tray. He placed it between the two, and gave a weak smile, stressed from all the events. "Just eat whatever you want."

The two nodded, and Yugi left.

Bakura merely poked at his piece of steak, too upset with himself to have an appetite. Ryou, too, was weak hearted, merely sipping at his drink.

"Ryou…I'm really sorry…" Bakura whispered, looking at the boy with hurt eyes. "I…I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it." Ryou said softly, forcing himself to eat some of the food sitting in front of him. "…You…you were upset…"

"But…but still…" Bakura's voice grew softer. "If…you weren't changed back at that exact moment…I probably would've hit the ground… If…that happened…then you would've been alone again…"

"…If that happened to me…then I probably would've jumped too…"

Bakura was silent, forcing himself to eat as well.

A while later Bakura stood up, leaving the comfort of the velvet chair. Ryou did so too, but far more hesitant.

"Shouldn't we pick these up…?" Ryou asked, looking at the dishes.

"Someone will probably take care of it. Don't worry about it, Ryou." Bakura looked towards the door. "Come. I want to talk to you."

Ryou blinked, his eyes widening a little in confusion, but he followed Bakura regardless.

They walked down the hall, until Bakura stopped in front of a room. The door was wide open, revealing the room to all eyes. It was a bit small, but it had a fireplace that was currently alight, with two chairs, and bookshelves.

Instead of sitting in the chairs, Bakura walked over to the fireplace, and sat down in front of it on the floor. Ryou followed suit.

"…I…was a wreck when you got turned to stone, Ryou." Bakura's voice was soft, quiet; so unlike his normal, loud, strong one. "…I…didn't know what was wrong with me…" He shook his head softly, making strands of white hair move. "I thought I was going mad…"

Ryou quietly stared into the dancing flames of the fireplace. "…I…didn't like it there. It…was cold and dark… There was…no one there, but…I kept having the feeling…that someone was watching me…"

"Me too, Ryou." Bakura said softly, and looked the boy in the eye. The flames created shadows that traveled across Bakura's face, making his skin look even paler.

There was silence.

"Ryou…I know things haven't been so well for quite a while…and I want to fix that." Bakura looked at Ryou again. "I want to make things better. Please, Ryou. Don't tell me everything is okay, because that's a lie. I screwed up, and I want to make it all right again…

"…I…I can tell you're not happy. I don't…I don't like it when you're upset, you know that… I…don't know if you got your wish yet…but…I want to make it so that you do get that wish of yours. You deserve it…"

Ryou didn't answer.

Sensing Ryou's uneasiness, Bakura decided to change the subject. "…I've heard there's a spring around here somewhere…"

"You mean like…an underground spring?"

"That's what I've heard anyway. I don't know if it's true. I've never had the chance to look, since I've never been allowed on royal grounds… But we can look if you want to."

"It does exist."

Both albinos jumped, looking at the doorway where Yugi stood. Neither of them had heard the boy approach.

"I can show you, if that's what you want. You guys haven't had much fun in a while, so I think you _need _to kick back for a while."

Bakura looked at Ryou, who gave a light sigh. "…Why not?"

* * *

"Where are they?"

"I took them to the spring." Yugi muttered dryly.

"Why? You know they-"

"Don't. Criticize. Me." Yugi said the words in a dangerous voice, glowering at Atemu across the table. "I can do as I want. You cannot control me. Besides, they need time to relax. After all the crap you've put them through, it's a wonder they're even still alive. So just shut up."

-

"It's…huge…" Ryou said softly, blinking with wide eyes. Bakura just smiled, standing at his side.

Bakura led the way over to the water, and sat down at the edge, pulling off his shirt. "We just got here and I'm already hot…"

Ryou's eyes filled with a small glint of pity. Bakura's back was splattered with bruises and healing cuts from the fighting and torture Atemu put him through that one day, when he was locked in the cell… Ryou went over and sat down beside Bakura, putting his legs into the water. "Bakura…"

"Hmm?" Bakura asked, smiling slightly.

"…N…Nothing. Never mind." Ryou said the words softly, looking away and into the hot water below.

Bakura's smile grew. "Do you like it?"

"…It's a nice place. It's quiet…" Ryou's voice was the same way. He leaned into the rocks that sat behind them, and sighed lightly.

Bakura got to his feet suddenly, making Ryou look up. Bakura draped his towel over one of the rocks, and stretched, his back cracking slightly. "Well, I'm getting in… You can stay out here if you want, I don't care. Just make sure not to leave without me," he joked, chuckling softly.

Ryou watched him go, wading into the water, before he let the water go higher, and he relaxed, almost moaning with pleasure.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, almost hesitantly.

"Hn?" Bakura asked, opening one eye.

"Um… When do you think we can go home? I…I kind of miss it…" Ryou said softly. "I-I'm sorry. I…probably sound really whiny but…"'

Bakura sat up. "You don't. Now that you have a place to call home, you're getting homesick, right?"

Ryou nodded softly.

"All right. I'll ask Yugi about it. You know that he's actually really mad at Yami right now. He's treating us like actual people though, so…I guess the kid isn't all bad."

"Of course not. He's angel-blooded."

"But still." Bakura muttered. He looked at Ryou, a sudden glow sparking in his eyes. "I know! When we get home we can call up Malik and Marik and have a party…"

Ryou smiled at him, sitting in the water too, but it was only up to his chest, unlike Bakura, who was almost over his head.

"I'd like that…"

"Yeah. Pretty soon it'll be your birthday again. You're growing up real fast, Ryou." Bakura sounded almost sad, but he was smiling. "Still…I can't believe you're almost eighteen already…"

"Time goes by faster than you think, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does." Bakura said, and sighed lightly.

* * *

It was dark outside. The two albinos were sitting on the couch, the fireplace alight. They had gotten back not even an hour ago, and had eaten dinner, once again, at a different time than the others. Ryou was dozing, and Bakura was staring into the flames, thinking deeply.

"Bakura…" Ryou's voice was soft.

"Hmm? Oh, is it too hot in here?" Bakura asked, looking over at Ryou.

"No, it's…it's fine. It's a comforting temperature of warmth… But I wanted…to talk to you about something…"

"So what is it?"

"What…are we going to do about Yugi and Yami…? We can't just leave with them fighting with each other like this…"

"They're _going _to fight, Ryou. It's just like us, and like Malik and Malik. No one is perfect. Trust me, they'll get over it. With Yugi ignoring or yelling at Yami, it won't be long before Yami tries to come crawling back. They'll be just fine, trust me. This whole thing is just another hole in the road…"

"Like…a whole bunch of times we had?"

"Exactly. They'll get around it." Bakura shifted under the blanket, rustling his black pajamas. He yawned. "Today was a long one…" He said softly, looking at Ryou, and noticed his still damaged hand. "Hey. Let me see it."

Ryou raised a perplexed eyebrow, but did so. Bakura studied the cuts for a few seconds, before rummaging through the drawer the table beside him had. "I think you should keep the bandage on it until tomorrow. It should be healed up by then."

Ryou let Bakura bandage his hand, just sitting there. When he finished, he smiled and thanked him.

Silence.

Soon Ryou got tired of hearing nothing but the wood pop. He looked at Bakura, who was staring at the flames with a blank stare. "Bakura…?"

"…Yes?"

"…Can…you sing the song…?"

Bakura smiled down at him. He knew Ryou loved it. He didn't mind singing it…

Bakura's soft voice filled the little room. The albinos settled into the leather couch, the fireplace making light reflect ghostly off of Bakura's pale face.

By the time the chorus came around, Ryou was asleep.

Bakura smiled, and stopped. Taking his blanket, he lengthened it, draping the extra part over Ryou so he had some cover.

Bakura's eyes lingered on the boy's face. _I still can't believe the kid is almost an adult… He used to be so insecure…so shy…_

'_Guess that's a part of growing up._

Bakura smiled, and settled into the couch again. He began to doze too. Soon the fireplace in front of him began to smudge.

"'Night…Ryou…"

Bakura fell asleep, joining Ryou in the darkness. They were each curled up in a corner of the couch, Bakura's breathing deep, and Ryou's soft.

Suddenly the door was pushed open, the two kittens standing in the doorway.

With an energized mew out of each of them, they ran over to the couch, and leapt onto their owners' laps, settling, and purring.

Soon all four were peacefully asleep.

* * *

Chapter 14: End.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryou awoke at dawn. He yawned as he sat up from his place on the couch, his kitten mewing softly. He could see Bakura on the other side of the room with his kitten perched happily on his shoulder.

Bakura was wearing his striped shirt, a black jacket over it, unzipped, and followed by his trench coat. He smiled at his partner. "Oh, hey. You're awake."

Bakura sat down beside Ryou, who was shivering. "It's cold outside today for some reason." He handed Ryou a sky blue mug. "Here. I made some hot chocolate."

Ryou blinked, and thanked him softly.

"I talked to Yugi this morning. He sent a letter to Malik and Marik's house to tell them that we'll be home soon, and about the party…" Bakura's voice grew very quiet. "…I…asked Yugi for…for a big favor too…"

"What was it?" Ryou asked, concerned by the hesitation in Bakura's voice.

"…To somehow…get…get Malik and Marik's…wings to come back…"

Ryou just stared.

"I mean…they both lost them sometime down the road… That's…not fair to them. They deserve to be able to fly too…" Bakura was quiet for a second or two. "But…Yugi said yes, so…"

Ryou smiled, just barely. "I'm sure they'll like that."

"Yeah." Bakura smiled a little himself. "Well, we're leaving soon. You may want to get ready to go. I've already had a shower but I need to pack… But I'm in no hurry." He said with a smile.

Ryou smiled back. "Okay… Can you show me?"

"Yep." Bakura stood up, and Ryou placed his empty mug on the coffee table. He led Ryou down the hallway, and to a room where the door was closed. He knocked. When no one answered, he took the handle, and opened the door.

Bakura smiled, and turned on the lights. Ryou gasped.

"…W…Wow…" Ryou's mouth was open slightly, staring at the master bathroom with awe. "It's…huge…"

The tiled floor was in a familiar black and white pattern, the walls a very pale crème color. There was a huge mirror on one wall. The sink was larger than typical others. Ryou turned his head to find the bathtub, large enough to fit two people, and a standup shower. Ryou said nothing.

Bakura was rummaging through the closet, and threw a towel in Ryou's direction. "So, which one are you using?"

"Um… I guess I'm going to take a bath…"

"All right. Here, let me show you." Bakura led the way. Instead of a hot and cold dial, there was just one. "The water gets warmer the higher you turn it. When you get it a fourth up…it's warm. The higher you go after that, the hotter. Just be careful when you past that mark. You might burn yourself."

"…Okay…" Ryou said softly, setting his towel down on the countertop beside the tub.

Bakura just smiled and left.

Ryou frowned and turned to the tub. Trying to remember everything Bakura said, he turned the dial a fourth towards the right. He jumped slightly at the water that gushed out. He tested it with his hand, and turned it up just a little more. He smiled a little. He started prying off his shirt.

-

Atemu sat on the bed, watching Bakura in and out of the room, lugging piles of clothes in the process. Yugi was helping him, trading the ones that didn't fit with others.

When Bakura left, Atemu spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"They're leaving tomorrow morning at dawn." Yugi said dryly, not even looking at his partner.

"And why are you helping them? They're only going to cause more trouble! Do you even realize how long I've been trying to get them to come here?! They don't need to be out there! They need to be kept here, under guard-"

"Yami, shut up!" Yugi screamed. "I don't care what you think! They deserve to be free! They deserve to finally be happy!"

"Why are you yelling at me so much?!"

"Because you're not even the same anymore! You've changed… All this power has gone straight to your head."

"No it hasn't!"

"Yes it has! What happened to the kind partner I used to have? Who used to actually ask for my opinion? Now you've just become some…some monster… A selfish, arrogant, hypocritical _monster_!" Yugi was screaming, yet crying. He was about to storm out of the room when he felt something grab his arm.

Atemu held tight. "…Yugi…"

"Let me go." Yugi said, trying to pull his arm free.

"Yugi, please… I…I'm sorry…" Atemu's voice grew soft. "…I'm sorry…"

Bakura was frozen in the doorway. Did he just hear what he thought he did?

"No you're not." Yugi said coldly, yanking his arm free.

Bakura finally spoke. "…It's…just the way he is, Yugi. Maybe you guys should just throw this place behind and start over…like Ryou and I did…"

Atemu growled, "Why you-"

"I know he's like this. But I don't like it…"

"Then just tear this place down. Let everyone be free of reign…" Bakura said the words softly, walking across the room, and set down the clothes on the free side of the bed. "…You'd make a lot of people happy."

They two watched Bakura leave.

* * *

"Ryou. Ryou, wake up."

Ryou moaned, and rolled over.

"Ryou, come on. We need to go." Bakura said, throwing his bulging bag over his shoulder.

The albino opened his eyes slowly, and sat up. "What time is it…?"

"I don't know. But the sun is going to be up soon. We need to go ahead and head out." Bakura said, helping Ryou to his feet. The kittens mewed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Bakura grinned at them. "You're coming too."

As Ryou climbed out of bed, Bakura kept talking. "Oh! Yugi gave me a potion for Malik and Marik that is supposed to make their wings grow back!"

Ryou smiled, still tired, and not fully awake. "That's good."

"They'll be happy. Marik misses his wings…"

"Has he told you that?"

"No. I can just…feel it. That one time when I said I'd take you out for a fly…he just got this look…" Bakura shook his head. "He misses to be able to fly. Malik probably does too."

Ryou just nodded.

Kitten Ryou mewed and leapt onto Bakura's shoulder. The demon smiled. "Come on Ryou."

Ryou yawned, his kitty leaping into his arms.

Bakura led the way into the corridor, with Ryou dragging himself along behind him, still not fully awake.

Bakura traveled to the room where Yugi and Atemu stayed, and opened the door a crack. He was about to speak, but the two were talking. He decided to stay quiet and listen.

"Yugi, I told you I was sorry. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"…You should be more like Bakura. At least he cares about his partner."

Bakura blushed, but kept silent.

"But he's-"

"Just listen to me." Yugi growled. "Look. I think his idea of getting rid of this place is an excellent idea. Then we can just have a very minor government. Maybe then things will change around here."

Bakura cleared his throat. "Um…"

He opened the door wider at Yugi's nod. Bakura was fidgeting. "…About the 'get rid of the castle' thing… I can help you. I learned a lot about explosives when I was in war training…"

"Very well." He looked at Atemu. "Yami, get everyone up. We need to clear them out. Tell them they all need to go to the warehouse."

Atemu was hesitant, but obeyed without another word.

Yugi turned to Bakura and Ryou after he left the room. "I really want to apologize to you guys. I know Yami has put you guys through a lot of serious crap, but… Hopefully when this castle goes down, so will his personality. Now. What can I give you in return?"

Neither one of the albinos spoke.

"Oh! I know. How about…" Yugi stood up, and rummaging through a drawer, extracting a small key, and jammed it into the lock on the very bottom drawer. He pulled out four small cards. He pulled out a pen, scribbling his name in the bottom right hand corner on all four. He then handed them over to Bakura. "Take these with you."

Bakura frowned at them. "What are these exactly?"

"Passes. Exclusive ones. I rarely give these out. You guys are free."

Ryou's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Exactly. Yami can't hunt you guys down anymore. You aren't under typical rules, and some things in life can be free with these. You're free to do as you please." Yugi smiled. "Oh, and give the other two to those friends of yours…"

Bakura grinned, and Ryou felt tears sting his eyes. Ryou looked at Bakura. "Then…Malik and Marik…" Ryou started crying. Not in pain, but in joy.

Yugi just smiled at them. "Now then, Bakura. Are you going to help me with the explosives?"

Bakura smirked, "Why not?"

Yugi led them out of the room, and down near thousands of hallways. Finally they started down a staircase. "This leads to the basement."

Ryou sniffed, still teary eyed, and stayed at Bakura's side.

"All right. Here we are." Yugi said, pulling the chain attached to the light bulb, flicking on the lights.

"Yugi, we're all clear." Atemu called from the basement stairs.

"All right. Go ahead outside. We're getting ready to light them up."

Ryou swallowed thickly, nervous, especially when Yugi opened a door of a huge wardrobe, revealing near thousands of explosives.

Yugi noticed his uneasy expression. "For war uses." He said simply, and turned to Bakura. "Okay. Instead of just taking them out, I just want you to flip the dresser over. They won't blow up on contact, I promise. These are special ones."

Bakura shrugged. "Here. Hold these for me." Bakura said, handing Ryou their bulging backpack, and set his kitten down on the railing. He went behind the dresser. Leaning heavily against the wall, he lifted up a foot, pressing it against the enormous dresser. Balancing himself, he put up his other foot, and pushed.

Ryou gasped quietly as the dresser came toppling down with a crash. The dynamite scattered all over the ground, and Ryou nervously took a step back.

Bakura hurried back over to where Ryou was, slipping on his shoulder bag, and picked up his kitten.

Yugi rummaged through a metal box, and extracted a box of matches. "All right. Once I light this, don't hesitate. They'll go off in less than a full minute, so go as fast as you can."

He lit the match, throwing it to the floor. There was an instant smell of smoke and a sizzling noise.

Bakura and Ryou darted up the staircase, holding onto their kittens. Yugi followed, right behind them.

A cloud of smoke was coming from the basement. Bakura and Ryou ran down the hallway, and they quickly got separated from Yugi.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ryou asked with a quivering voice.

"Truthfully I don't know!" Bakura yelled, jittery himself. "But there's no time to turn back!"

Soon there was a dead end. Bakura swallowed, and looked up. There was a window at the end of the hallway… "Hold on tight." He muttered to Ryou.

"Wha-" Ryou was cut short. Bakura grabbed his kitten, holding onto the two felines, and opened up his coat, revealing a pocket. He put the kittens inside, before grabbing Ryou in his arms, and sprinted down the hallway.

His wings spread, and he shoved himself through the window.

Glass shattered. Ryou screamed, almost clinging to the man.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. He could feel the kittens moving inside of his jacket, and Ryou had his eyes clamped shut, screaming in pure fear.

Bakura's eyes widened to the size of grapes in mere seconds at the sound.

It was happening.

Smoke and rubble hit him full force. The bombs in the basement were taking full effect. Bakura's hold tightened on Ryou, managing to wrap a part of his coat around Ryou to protect him. The kittens weren't moving, but shaking, apparently in fear.

Something struck him. Bakura gasped weakly, his vision spiraling. His eyes fell shut, his wings folded, and he began to fall.

They hit the ground. It was a mere two-story jump.

Ryou didn't move. He could hear more and more explosions, and felt himself shaking in fear. Finally, when the noise stopped, he lifted his head. He went to look at Bakura first, and froze.

His voice turned into a scream of distress. "Bakura!"

* * *

Chapter 15: End.

A/N: Bwuhaha. Cliffhanger, my dear friends...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It's almost Christmas. That means that this fic is almost finished... Wow. Time really does fly, doesn't it?

* * *

Bakura was sprawled in the dirty grass. Blood oozed into the green vegetation, Bakura's once pure white hair stained with blood and dust. Ryou rolled the man over to find the back of his head cut, apparently from where rubble had collided.

Ryou looked up. The castle was crumbling like one made of sand. He quickly grabbed Bakura in his arms, and ran.

When he finally made it a safe distance from the collapsing structure, Bakura was moaning, trying to wake up. Ryou sat down in the grass, Bakura in front of him, and waited.

"Hn…" Bakura opened his eyes, his vision blurred. Ryou was hovering over him, a big smudge. "…R…Ryou…?" There was a bitter pain in the back of his head.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Ryou asked, helping the man sit up. "What happened…?"

"I…I jumped. Everything was fine until…" Bakura ran his hand over the back of his head, and winced in pain. Removing his hand he found blood on his fingertips. "Until…"

"I checked it. It's not too deep. If you want I'll bandage it for you." Ryou said, and smiled slightly at Bakura's unsure nod. Rummaging through their bag, which had fallen into the grass, he extracted a few bandages. "Okay, hold still."

Bakura did so, just sitting there as Ryou did his work. He could feel Ryou wrapping the bandage about his head, under his bangs on his forehead, and back around. When they were thick enough Ryou tied them in a tight knot around the back. "There. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Thank you." Bakura said, and smiled. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Ryou shook his head, picking up his kitten as it fell out of Bakura's coat. Bakura did the same, and threw his bag over his shoulder. He went silent as he noticed the mere remains of the castle. "…It…"

"It's gone." Ryou said softly.

Bakura opened his hand, revealing the slightly crumpled passes in his fist. "…I still don't believe it… We're actually free now, Ryou… You've waited a long time for this…"

"You've waited _much_ longer than me, Bakura. You've been waiting _thousands_ of years for your freedom."

Bakura didn't seem to hear Ryou's comment. "Marik and Malik have their chance now, too…"

Ryou blinked, thinking Bakura was going to start crying by how much his voice was trembling. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a voice screaming his name. He turned, seeing Yugi waving frantically at him, standing at a distance. "We're okay!" Ryou yelled, and smiled slightly at Yugi's nod.

Bakura suddenly spoke up again. "It's probably going to take us around two weeks to get home, a little over one if we push it." Bakura looked Ryou in the eye. "But I'm going to make sure you have the best time of your life when we get home. I promise you."

Ryou just smiled.

* * *

Ryou yawned. He was getting tired. They had been traveling all day, and it was currently dusk. They had bid Yugi and the others farewell. He could remember how Yugi smiled, and Atemu just stood there, wanting to say something, but knew it would only make his partner angry, so he kept his mouth shut. _They'll probably make up soon…_

"Do you need a break, Ryou?" Bakura asked, his kitten riding on his shoulder, Ryou clutching his own kitty in his arms.

"…I don't think so…I'm…just starting to get tired…"

"You're probably hungry too." Bakura said softly, and looked at the teenager. "Am I right?"

Ryou nodded silently, his kitten mewing at the mention of food. The last time they had eaten was early that morning.

Bakura smiled and kept going. "Well we can stop for dinner somewhere and rent a room for the night if you want. Or we can just have some fun… You know. Go shopping…or…or something." Bakura said, not really sure of what Ryou was interested in at the moment.

Ryou beamed. "I'd like that."

"Great. Okay, there's a village not too far from here. We can stop there and get some food. We can do some shopping and some other things, and then we can crash at the inn until dawn…"

They kept walking.

Finally Bakura could see the rough outline of the village in the distance. He eagerly grabbed Ryou by the wrist and ran, Ryou struggling to keep up with him, and trying not to fall.

When they reached the entrance of the village, Bakura finally stopped running, and slowed his pace to a walk. Ryou stayed at his side. Their kittens mewed and jumped down, and ran around, exploring this unknown place, but didn't stray too far from their masters.

"…I like it here." Ryou said quietly. "It's peaceful and quiet… It's really pretty too…" He whispered the words, gazing around with wide eyes.

Bakura grinned. The shops were lined with different colored streetlamps that were only turned on after dark. Colorful banners were strung from the roofs, and trees and plants grew right behind the shops. There was a small fence that separated homes from stores, that was painted pale lavender. There were no sidewalks. The roads were cobblestone, stopping at the edge of the shops. "More than home?"

Ryou shook his head. "No. There's nowhere I like more than home."

The two albinos stood at the front door of the restaurant. Their kittens were playing on the other side of the street. Bakura just smiled and sighed, before putting two fingers to his lips and whistled. Ryou flinched. It was such a loud whistle, and he'd never heard or seen Bakura do it before. The two kittens instantly noticed and darted over. Bakura laughed, ruffling his kitten's fur. "That's my boy." He said with a cheeky smile, his kitten purring loudly. Bakura straightened and led the way inside.

* * *

Bakura frowned, examining the boxes he had plucked off a shelf. He was having a difficult time with what kind of cake he should make, not that he was the best at cooking in the first place. He would've asked Ryou, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Bakura shrugged and put the chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry batter into the basket he was carrying. _I guess I'm going to try to make an ice cream cake, and fail… _He grinned a little, imagining Ryou coming into the kitchen to find a failed experiment of an ice cream cake. He chuckled to himself, and started looking through the other items.

His kitten mewed and hopped onto his shoulder. Bakura smiled. "Hey, help me with this. What color candles should I get?"

His kitten meowed again, and jumped onto the shelf above a pack of variety candles. Bakura grinned and took the pack of colorful candles, ruffling his kitty's fur.

He turned, hearing footsteps, recognizing them as Ryou's. Picking his kitten up, he set him down in the basket to hide what he had picked out. Soon enough Ryou came running down the isle, lugging a full basket in his pale hands. "Bakura! Bakura, look!"

Bakura blinked as Ryou dug through his basket, and extracted a small box, covered with pictures of koalas. "What is it?"

"Mum used to buy these for me when I was little! I haven't been able to find any in forever!" He was smiling. "They're Koala's March. See?" He handed the box to Bakura.

Bakura frowned at it, reading the label out loud. "…Strawberry crème filled cookies…?"

"Yeah, oh, and I found some strawberry Pocky and some Ramunè…"

"Eh?" Bakura asked, unsure.

"Ramunè is a carbonated soft drink… This one is strawberry." Ryou said, holding the glass bottle up for Bakura to see.

Bakura shook his head. "You're going to turn _into _a strawberry with all of that. But hey, we can get it if you want."

Bakura flinched slightly as Ryou hugged him, giving a happy squeal of thanks. Bakura just blushed.

They left the store a few minutes after that, the two walking down the cobblestone street, Ryou giggling and working on his treats. Their kittens were happily bouncing along, mewing and playing with each other.

"Here, Bakura. Try one." Ryou said, giggling, and held out one of the Koala's March cookies.

Bakura wrinkled his nose at the near overpowering scent of strawberries coming out of the box. "Um…"

"Come on…please?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed and took it, eating it. "…They're okay, but…"

"I like them." Ryou said, giggling. "I've always liked them."

Bakura blinked, noticing the bright smile of happiness Ryou was wearing. That made him smile too. Things were already going well…

Hopefully it would stay that way.

"Bakura, does your head still hurt now?" Ryou asked with wide eyes.

"Huh? Oh, this?" He asked, touching the bandage about his head. "It stopped hurting about half an hour after we left the royal grounds. I'm fine. It's nothing that'll slow me down, okay?"

Ryou went silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "When that first happened…I thought you were really hurt… Since…you know…it was your _head_…"

"Nah. A little cut like that won't kill me." Bakura said, grinning.

"I know, but… I just kind of freaked out when I saw the blood. You really could've gotten hurt…"

"You would've healed me." Bakura said, and smiled.

Ryou blushed slightly, making Bakura laugh.

"Then I'm right." He grinned. "Well, you were worried. I can't blame you. But I'm okay now."

-

"Why aren't you excited? They're actually coming home!"

Marik looked up from the horror novel he was reading. "…And?"

"They could've died. They were at the highest region of government…"

Marik just snorted. "Like Bakura would let them kill him over. He'd protect that weakling Ryou too, even if it meant getting himself hurt."

Malik didn't answer. _At least Ryou actually has someone to protect him… He has a partner… _Tears burned at his eyes.

"…Are…you _crying?" _Marik asked, looking at Malik firmly.

"Maybe." Malik said quietly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. _I have every reason to…_

Marik didn't say anything, not sure of to say as a response.

"I'll be upstairs. I'm going to try to get some things ready for them when they come home." Malik said quietly and retreated up the stairs. He went into his bedroom and locked the door, sliding to the floor.

He started crying.

He had finally learned to accept Bakura, knowing that Ryou and him wouldn't be separated. In the letter he received, Bakura had written a little about Yugi and Atemu, who were the rulers. They were opposites. They were partners too. They protected each other.

Both sets were a pair of a demon and an angel.

So why couldn't he and Marik be in the same situation?

* * *

Chapter 16: End.

A/N: The treats Ryou was eating are so good. xD If you guys find them somewhere, try them. They're really awesome.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was rising slowly, creating a rainbow of blue, gray, and pink in the cloudless sky. Bakura trudged up the slope, Ryou asleep on his back, and the kittens napping in the backpack, which was in his left hand.

Bakura stopped as he reached the top. He could see their house, the lake sparkling, and the garden nearly bursting. Bakura just smiled.

Making his way towards the abode, he unlocked the door, and went inside. He instantly felt at ease. Oh, it felt so good to be home…

He traveled into the living room, setting the sleeping Ryou on the sofa, and he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful his sleep seemed to finally be. The kittens, on the other hand, were waking up. With energetic mews they clambered out of the bag, kitten Ryou tumbling onto the rug, head over heels, and kitten Bakura just standing there, unsure of where he was.

They instantly began to run around, searching this strange place.

Bakura sighed with a light heart. Everything was going just fine… He thumbed through the stack of mail he had gotten off of the front porch. His brow furrowed at the letter with Malik and Marik's address stamped on it. He quickly ripped it open.

"_Dear Bakura and Ryou,_

_Marik and I are glad you guys are okay. We've been worried. It's good to hear from you after so long._

_We're both excited about the celebration. We're coming over on Saturday. You guys should be home by then, right? Well, we'll be over around six…_

_Oh, by the way. When we get there, sometime during the party I need to talk to you in private. It's important, okay?_

_We'll see you soon._

_-Malik."_

Bakura frowned slightly. His brain worked for a second, before he ran into the kitchen to check the calendar. He swore quietly. It was Saturday already! He checked the clock then. Eight A.M. Counting on his fingers, he murmured softly to himself. "Okay. I have less than ten hours to get this whole party together… Hopefully Ryou won't wake up anytime soon, so this can be a surprise…"

Bakura pulled his heavy bag into the kitchen, dragging out supplies for the cake, the decorations, and everything else, including the passes.

He slid over to the refrigerator, relieved that there was a full gallon of Neapolitan ice cream. He pulled that out too. "At least I have more than one try with the ice cream…"

He poured the batter into the pan. "Hopefully it won't take me three tries to make a cake this time…" He muttered, pouring a large amount of sugar into the batter, and mixed it.

After the cake was in the oven, Bakura realized he'd screwed up. "Ah! I forgot to make layers…" He checked the cake. "…Oh well. We can just eat it separate…"

After fifteen minutes, Bakura found himself getting paranoid. Nothing bad had happened yet with his cooking… He had to constantly check on the cake to make sure he was burning the house down. So in the end he decided to clear his head by making pizza.

* * *

Ryou groaned as he stirred. The object he was seated on felt so very different… Yet somehow familiar… He opened his eyes, and propped himself up on his elbows. "Wait…I'm…" He grinned. "I'm home!"

He looked around. There were streamers and balloons nearly everywhere. The kittens were rolling on the rug with a balloon they had gotten hold of, kitten Ryou chewing on the string and kitten Bakura clawing at the inflated section.

Ryou gasped as the balloon popped.

Kitten Ryou bolted and hid behind the Bakura kitty. The bigger of the two took two small steps forward and smacked the now limp balloon.

Ryou took his attention away from them. There was a strange scent of pizza and cake batter… Ryou got to his feet, heading towards the kitchen.

He gasped.

Bakura was in an _apron. _The once white apron was splattered with cake batter and pizza sauce and who knew what else. Bakura was humming, white frosting smeared across one cheek, and working on frosting a rather large cake.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, a little shocked.

Bakura looked up. "Ryou, you're awake!" Bakura was beaming, smiling wide. "Oh, you may want to go freshen up. Malik and Marik are going to be here in twenty minutes."

Ryou looked up at the clock, and his eyes grew wide. He quickly retreated out of the room and ran up the stairs.

Bakura smiled. The oven timer rang, and he pulled out the two pizzas he had put in. He smiled proudly. It was his first time making homemade pizza alone, and he hadn't even screwed up! He had made a plain cheese one and the other one was split in half, one meat and the other fully loaded. He wasn't sure what Malik liked but he knew Marik didn't eat meat.

"…Oh well."

The doorbell rang. Bakura scrubbed the remains of the frosting off his face, but forgot to take off his apron before answering the door.

Marik and Malik were standing on the porch. However, at the sight of Bakura in an apron, Marik started laughing, and Malik just stared.

"What?" Bakura asked, scowling. He glanced at his apron as Marik pointed. Heat rose into his pale face and he hurriedly took it off. "I…I was cooking so-"

"Sure you were." Marik grinned, nearly crying he was laughing so hard. "And the house is still standing. Amazing."

Bakura slugged him in the arm, and led the two inside.

Ryou was coming down the stairs then. A big smile spread over his lips. "Hey guys!"

Malik flinched as the kittens mewed, bounding out of the living room and into the foyer.

Bakura sensed Malik's uneasiness, and picked up kitten Ryou. "He won't hurt you, Malik. I promise." The kitty mewed louder. "…He wants you to hold him."

"…They're not cats." Marik said simply, staring the little kitten right in the eye. "They're those cursed felines I've heard about."

Kitten Ryou mewed softly, backing away, further into Bakura's cradle. Bakura bit his lip, sensing that his kitten was afraid of Marik.

Ryou came in holding the Bakura kitty. Marik groaned. "It's worse than I thought." He glanced at Bakura. "You have _two?"_

"…I promised Ryou we could get a cat, so… Besides, they were helpful during our little overthrow." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Oh, right. How did that go anyway?"

"Well…" Bakura led the way into the living room and sat down on the sofa, Marik sitting in one of the chairs. Ryou sat down beside Bakura and Malik sat in a chair next to Marik's.

Bakura told the story.

After he finished, Ryou got up to get the pizzas. Malik almost hesitantly followed him into the kitchen. "Ryou…?"

"Oh, hey Malik." Ryou smiled.

"…C…Can I talk to you…?"

"…About what?" Ryou asked, a little concerned by Malik's tone. It was so soft and hesitant…sad even…

"…About you and Bakura…" Malik sat down at the kitchen table. "I…I mean… I guess you were right in the beginning… I was jealous… So I tried to split you guys apart. Now I understand Bakura is just trying to be your friend…

"…In the letter…Bakura told us about Yugi and Atemu… They're the same way… Both of you…you're a set of a demon and an angel… You protect each other and make sure you're okay, and you're a friend at the same time…but…"

Ryou's eyes widened as Malik started to cry.

"…But…w-why can't Marik and I…b-be that way? I-I mean…we're the exact opposite, just like you guys… But he doesn't care about me a-at all…"

"I'm sure he does, Malik. He probably just doesn't like to show it. Bakura was like that at first. You just have to give it time."

"N-No he doesn't. Sometimes…I'll try to talk to him, but…he barely ever says anything back! He hates it when I try to even touch him…like…in the morning…he'll sleep in until noon, and I'll try to wake him up… Then he'll start screaming at me…"

Ryou pulled up a chair beside Malik. "What else…?" He asked, trying to get Malik to spill everything he could so he could try to make him feel better.

"I bet he hates me." Malik said, staring at the floor. "He probably wishes he never met me…"

"…Malik…have you ever tried to tell him about this?" Ryou asked, concern edging his voice.

"N-No… I…I'm scared to."

"Malik…you can't just sit around. You have to tell him sooner or later…"

"That's why I'm trying to tell you about it…because I can't tell him… What if you went up to Bakura and just said, 'You don't care about me'. That would make things fall apart. It would be worse with me…because…because Marik is…you know. He's _Marik."_

"…If you'll let me…I can tell Bakura about this. He can probably work something out with Marik without spilling how you feel. Does that sound okay?"

"…O…Okay…"

"Now come on. I don't think you came here to be upset." Ryou helped Malik to his feet. "Have some fun."

Malik sniffed, and nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

Ryou led the way back into the living room, sitting down beside Bakura, and set the pizza down on the coffee table. He whispered to Bakura quiet enough so that Marik wouldn't hear, "I need to talk to you later tonight about them."

Bakura blinked, and shrugged. "Okay. I didn't know what everyone wanted so I guess you have three to choose from."

Ryou smiled. "It doesn't look like you screwed up this time."

"I didn't." Bakura said proudly, plucking off a piece for himself. Marik, however, was more hesitant, poking at his piece. "It could be secretly mutating."

Ryou gasped before bursting into laughter as Bakura threw his piece at Marik, getting him square in the face.

"You're just jealous!" Bakura said, and chuckled himself, getting himself a different piece. "I'd like to see you do better."

Ryou giggled. "You know, Bakura's learning pretty well."

Marik just snorted as he managed to wipe the remains of pizza of his face.

"Pretty much. I remembered to preheat the oven this time."

"Wow. You're such a _big_ _boy_, Bakura." Marik said, snickering.

"You'd better stop making fun of me, or I'll put something in your cake you definitely won't like." Bakura said, a glow of deviousness in his eyes.

Malik finally laughed.

Ryou smiled as his kitten leapt into his lap. _I think this is going to be a nice night…_

"Oh, right. Ryou and I have some things to give you." Bakura said, winking at Ryou. They both ignored the blondes' questions, and just smiled to themselves.

* * *

Chapter 17: End.


	18. Chapter 18

"This is what I was telling you about."

Marik and Malik blinked, almost uneasily taking the two bottles from Bakura. "And what exactly is this supposed to do?" Marik asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"You'll find out." Bakura said with a grin.

"And it's not going to hurt us, is it?"

"Why would I do that? If I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't poison you. I'd probably just punch you in the face or something." Bakura said, and chuckled.

Ryou was in the kitchen getting the cake and ice cream.

Marik just shrugged, unscrewing the cap, and stared at the purplish liquid for a few seconds before he downed it. Malik decided to follow suit.

Ryou came out just seconds later to see Malik drinking his potion. He glanced at Bakura a little concerned, but the man just smiled…

"Okay. Well, apparently Bakura accidentally put all three batters in one pan…so you guys are going to have Neapolitan cake _and _ice cream…"

"That's fine." Marik muttered. "I knew he was going to screw _something _up eventually…"

Bakura glared at him and got to his feet to help Ryou.

After a while of talking and eating rather large amounts of ice cream and cake, things began to pick up speed. It was already around ten at night. They had agreed earlier that Malik and Marik were going to spend the night as well. Ryou was on a sugar rush, Bakura and Marik crazier than ever, and Malik slightly hyper but nearly as much as Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou." Bakura said, the two sitting on the floor.

Ryou turned, and made a strangled sound as Bakura sprayed him in the face with a can of whipped cream.

Marik and Bakura fell over laughing.

Ryou wiped the cream from his face and yanked the can from Bakura's hand. "Let's see how you like it!"

Bakura screamed as Ryou pushed him down, getting the cream all over in his hair. Malik was laughing and Marik was crying he was laughing so hard.

"That's too cruel Ryou!" Bakura cried, trying his best to comb the white substance out of his hair. "Now my hair's all sticky…"

"Well, guess what?" Ryou said, giggling. "That's too bad," he murmured, plucking a cherry out of the bowl and put it on top of Bakura's head, "Because now you're ice cream."

A whole hour was spent fighting with various foods, mostly sugary things. By the time it ended Marik was nearly unconscious from lack of oxygen, Malik was crying from laughter, and Bakura and Ryou were one big mess.

Ryou was trying to get the chocolate syrup out of his bangs. "Yuck. Now I know how you feel…"

Marik managed to clean the rest of the pie off his face. "I think Bakura almost had a heart attack when you started putting stuff in his hair," he said, nodding towards Bakura, who was sprawled on the carpet and shaking.

"I think he's missing something…" Ryou said softly, taking the near empty bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed the rest onto Bakura's head. "There. Now he's a sundae."

Bakura looked like he was going to cry. "Look what you did to my hair…"

"You started it. And mine is screwed up too…" Ryou said, dragging his hand through his bangs and got a handful of whipped cream. He made a face.

"But still…" Bakura whimpered. "Ryou… You're so mean…"

Bakura turned his back to the three, and buried his face in his hands.

Ryou felt guilty. "B-Bakura, I…I didn't…" He stuttered, reaching out and to just slightly touch Bakura.

The man spun around, chucking a leftover piece of cake right in Ryou's face. Ryou fell back onto his rear, trying to get cake out of his vision.

Bakura laughed a false evil laugh, on his feet with his hands on his hips. "You. Fail!"

Marik threw a piece of pizza at Bakura, getting him square in the face, just like what happened before. "Now you failed. And that's for smashing that piece of pizza in my face earlier!"

* * *

It was around three A.M. Malik and Marik had fallen asleep on the floor, Bakura on the couch, sprawled out. Ryou was dozing from his place on the carpeted floor. He was having a hard time from all the candy and sugar he had eaten…

Suddenly he saw Malik's figure sit up. Ryou propped himself up on his elbows and whispered, "Malik? What's wrong?"

"…N…Nothing." Malik said, getting to his feet. It was a lie. A few hours ago there was a pain starting inside of him, but he didn't understand. Now it hurt so much he could hardly stand it.

Ryou gasped as Malik collapsed. "Malik?!"

His cry made Bakura and Marik wake up as well. Apparently Marik was already awake because he was already sitting upright when Ryou looked last.

Bakura sat up, and flicked on the lamp. "What's going on?"

"There's something wrong with Malik!" Ryou cried, sitting at the boy's side. Malik was shaking, coughing, his blonde hair falling into his face.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked him, getting to the boy's side. Suddenly Marik started coughing too. "You too?"

Malik screamed. There was a sickening crack, and Malik stiffened, screaming in agony. Marik was the same way.

_Is…this from the potion? _Ryou wondered, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly there was a stream of cracks and pops, and Malik arched his back, screaming. Ryou gasped, falling back towards Bakura. A pair of wings sprouted from Malik's back, before unfurling and spreading. They were pale gold, tinted with pale lavender.

The noise came again, and they looked at Marik. The demon was containing his screams, but the cracks were just as loud. Suddenly wings sprouted out of his back as well. His were the same gold, but merely on the tips. The rest of the wings were black with a dark purple tint.

Feathers were decorating the room. Bakura and Ryou just sat there, staring with wide eyes.

The blondes glanced at each other, then their wings, and then at the two albinos.

"What did you do?" Marik asked, slightly confused.

"Yugi gave us a potion that was supposed to make your wings come back… But I had no idea they'd come back _that _fast…" Bakura trailed off, staring.

"…Well it worked…" Marik said, his eyes widening slightly as his wings beat by themselves, trying to lift him off the floor, and he clung to the chair for support.

Malik was lying on the floor, slightly worn out. "…But…why would you do that?"

"Because I can tell you guys wanted them back. Who _wouldn't _want wings?" Bakura said, scoffing, and looked at Ryou, winking. He turned back to the pair. "Oh, and by the way, Marik. Malik needs to tell you something," he said, remembering what Ryou told him earlier about Malik's feelings.

Malik's eyes grew wide as Marik looked at him, feeling his face grow hot.

Bakura spoke for him as Malik began to flush crimson. "Marik…Malik thinks-"

Malik got to his feet and ran in an instant. Ryou said he wouldn't tell like that…!

Ryou ran after him, "Malik, wait!"

That left the two demons alone. Bakura looked at Marik. "…Do you really not care about Malik?"

"What do you mean?" Marik asked, staring at the doorway where Malik just ran off to.

"You remember how I said I didn't care about Ryou that one time and I really hurt him? Is that how you feel about Malik?"

Marik was silent.

"…Oh. So you _do _care…don't you?" When Marik didn't answer, Bakura kept going. "Ryou was talking to him. Malik got really upset. He said that he thought you hated him because you never talk, and when you do, you scream-"

"That's not true!" Marik bellowed the words, making Bakura flinch slightly. "He's the same way!"

"Well, I'm just telling you what Ryou told me. Look, I think the best thing-"

"Is to talk to him." Marik was on his feet and heading to the other room, Bakura following.

They found the two angels in the foyer, Malik sobbing on the floor, and Ryou trying to talk some sense into him. Bakura went over to Ryou, but didn't say anything.

"Malik." Marik was standing behind him, scowling.

Malik flinched, and turned, before swallowing, getting to his feet. He merely stared at the floor, rubbing tears from his face.

"You think I hate you?"

Malik swallowed thickly, and nodded. "Y…You're not like Bakura. I'm not like Ryou. We don't…get along that way. They're a demon and angel pair, and so are Yugi and Atemu… But you're not even my _friend. _We never do anything and…and…"

"…I didn't know you wanted to." Marik said the words softly.

Malik was frowning. "But you said-"

"I know I said I hated angels. I know I said that they're not supposed to mix. And I know I said that they're weak and worthless and everything else. But…if Bakura and the weakling can get along…"

Bakura smiled proudly. He had actually helped. He didn't give Marik the wrong idea to go and scream at Malik…! He looked at Ryou, who was smiling.

"Do you guys want the rest of the ice cream to celebrate?" Ryou joked.

"Why not?" Malik said, smiling a little.

Ryou laughed, and the four went to the kitchen. Bakura got out four cans of soda, about to shake one up when Ryou shot him a warning look. So he decided against that.

After Malik and Marik got their ice cream and soda they went back into the living room, and this time, actually sat down on the same couch.

Ryou smiled. "I'm proud of you." He said to Bakura, scooping out some ice cream for himself.

"Why?" Bakura asked, sipping his drink.

"You just made another two people happy."

Bakura beamed, the kittens mewing as they bounded into the room. Bakura picked his up, and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of happy, have you gotten your wish?"

Ryou smiled, tears shimmering in his chocolate orbs. "Yes. I've gotten my wish."

"Well…if you've gotten it…can you tell me what is was?"

Ryou pondered that for a second or two.

"…Okay. I guess I can."

His kitten mewed for attention, and Ryou picked him up.

"…My wish…was pretty much…" he sighed. "Was pretty much…to be happy…and not to be judged…"

And this time, Bakura smiled. A true smile.

* * *

Chapter 18: End.


	19. Chapter 19

"W…What are these?"

Ryou smiled, looking at Bakura, who had just given Malik and Marik the passes.

"Well…" Bakura settled further into the couch, curled up with his kitty in his lap. "…They're from Yugi. He says that you guys are free with these, and that certain government rules do not apply, and sometimes, you guys don't have to pay for things either. You can do what you wish without being hunted down."

There was silence.

Bakura frowned, looking up to see Malik crying and Marik just standing there. "…Bakura…we can't-"

"Don't even try it. Ryou and I already have our own. You guys are going to take them whether you like it or not."

Ryou smiled a little once more. He glanced at the pair to see Marik take Malik's shoulders around his arm, grinning, Malik quickly blushing deep crimson. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Bakura said, sipping at his soda. "Enjoy yourselves."

For once in a long time, Bakura didn't regret that decision.

* * *

Marik and Malik had left about long ago, going to find a better place to stay, and what Ryou said, to find their own happiness. 

Bakura hurriedly turned on the blender, but forgot to put the cover on. Pieces of fruit were sent splattering around the kitchen. Bakura yelped, and fumbled with the buttons, managing to switch it off. He this time put the cover on and turned it back on.

Ryou was at the store, and Bakura was straining to get the deal together before he got back.

It was Ryou's eighteenth birthday.

A small, sad smile was on Bakura's lips. Ryou was growing up, and fast. He knew that he was no longer the shy, sad sixteen-year-old child he first met…

Bakura placed the chocolate cake in the oven in a hurry, burning his finger in the process. He yelped in pain, nursing his finger, before pouring the smoothie into two separate cups for him and Ryou. While the cake baked he tried to scrub away the fruit particles that had flown all over the room.

After he managed to clean away the pieces of fruit, he ran outside to the garden. It was a nice sight; the food was abundant, Ryou's gardening and gentle, caring habits made the garden peaceful and plentiful. Bakura felt at ease when he came outside to help Ryou pick the food.

But that wasn't what he was intending on.

Stepping over plants, vines, fruits, and vegetables, Bakura made his way out to the small field behind the garden that was separated by a fence. He carefully made his way towards a small patch that was underneath a peach tree. He sat down on his knees.

It was a rose bush.

Bakura smiled, and reached out, gently fingering the tops. He knew it was going to hurt… But without hesitation, he reached out, grabbing a rose by its stem. He winced just slightly, the thorns slitting open his fingertips, but he got the rose. He held it gently in his bleeding fingers. It was the one he always liked best. It was the biggest out of the bunch, a beautiful red…

Ryou would like it.

Bakura crept back through the garden, noting there were no weeds at all in the brown dirt and green grass. _Ryou does his job well._

He went back inside, getting a tall glass, filled it with water, and placed the rose ever so gently inside. He then went to wash away the blood from his hands and put a few band-aids on his fingers. When that was finished, the cake was almost done. Bakura got out the ice cream, and smiled.

Malik and Marik were coming over today, for the birthday party. Ryou didn't know though. Bakura's smile grew. Ryou would _definitely_ be surprised… After all, they hadn't met up with Malik and Marik in over six months!

Suddenly he heard the doorbell. Knowing it couldn't be Ryou, Bakura hurried to answer it. He opened the door, and grinned. Malik and Marik were standing side-by-side on the front porch, each lugging a small bag in their hands. "…Hey."

Bakura grinned. "Hi. Ryou's not home yet, so… I guess you guys can help me finish up his party," he said, the two walking in, and Bakura closed the door.

While Bakura cooked, Malik and Marik decorated, blowing up balloons and hanging streamers… Technically Malik was hanging them, and Marik just took the roll, and threw, letting the ribbon trail wherever it chose.

They heard the door opening. Malik and Marik darted across the room to hide, and Bakura came out of the kitchen to greet his partner.

Ryou walked in, humming a tune softly, and closed the door behind him, lugging a few bags in his hands.

"Hey…where did you go?" Bakura asked, going over to Ryou.

"Well…I went to the big grocery store…they had my snacks…so I got some of those and a few drinks…" Ryou smiled. "Did you know they have Milk flavored Pocky?"

"That's great. You'll like it. Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh." Ryou smiled, and nodded.

"Oh…speaking of that…" Bakura grinned.

Ryou gasped as Malik and Marik popped out from behind the couch, the two laughing. "Gosh. You guys scared me…"

They just grinned, and came over, the four talking for a few minutes.

Malik frowned a little. "…You've gotten a lot taller, Ryou…"

Ryou smiled slightly, and Bakura just chuckled. It was true. Ryou used to be up to about Bakura's chest in height, but now he reached the man's shoulders. Bakura had grown taller too, though, in the past months.

Bakura led them all into the living room, where they sat down on the furniture and floor, talking, and Malik and Marik telling about what they started doing after that party so long ago…

Ryou picked up his kitten, who was napping on the seat of the couch. He didn't wake up, however, and Bakura stroked him before setting him down in his lap.

Bakura got up. "Oh, Ryou, I have something for you."

Ryou raised a snowy eyebrow, and Bakura came back a few minutes later with the cake and ice cream. However, it was the sight of the cake that brought a bright smile to Ryou's face. Bakura had obviously tried his best.

The coloring was split, one side white, the other black, and an 18 written with blue frosting in the center. Bakura had also drawn a black wing and a white wing in frosting on the cake, on their opposite colored sides.

"I made smoothies too if anyone wants them." Bakura said, forcing a grin. No one needed to know about him forgetting to put the lid on…

"I'll take one if it's not too much trouble." Ryou said gently, smiling. "This was nice of you guys to do for me…"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Malik began rummaging through the bag he had set down. He pulled out a paper hat, and plopped it on top of Ryou's head, ribbon dangling everywhere and tons of color. "You have to wear this, Birthday Boy."

Ryou blushed slightly. "…I…I do?"

"Yep." Malik nudged Marik in the ribs with his elbow, both grinning.

Bakura came back a few minutes later with the smoothies in hand, and nearly dropped them when he returned.

Ryou's birthday hat was for one. Malik and Marik were wrapping ribbon around him, along with streamers, and trying to, unsuccessfully, tape a balloon to the teenager as well.

Ryou was putting up a losing fight, flushed crimson.

"Hey, come on, guys. Leave Ryou alone." Bakura sat down beside Ryou and tried, yet failed, to untangle Ryou from the mess of ribbon, streamers, and wrapping paper.

He only wound up getting involved as well. Soon both albinos were on the floor, with Malik and Marik taping and wrapping things around them.

Bakura squirmed, screaming at them to leave him alone. That only encouraged them more.

"Oh!" Malik stopped. "I just remembered! Ryou, Marik and I got you a present!"

"…Wha…?" Ryou managed to sit up, finally freeing himself from the mess. "…But…y-you guys didn't…"

"We wanted to." Malik handed Ryou the bag that was still untouched.

Ryou rummaged through the bag, pulling out a small, wrapped, rectangular object. Ryou frowned slightly and tore away the paper. A soft gasp passed his lips. It was a camera. He had seen these ones in the stores…there were so expensive… "Guys…"

"Oh, check the bottom of the bag."

Ryou frowned, and did so. Bakura raised a slender eyebrow when Ryou lifted out a thick book, a pale red, lined with gold. "What is it?"

"A spell book. There's nothing dangerous in there, trust me. I checked. Ryou can learn some new spells and maybe now he can teach you." Marik grinned, even when Bakura slugged him in the arm.

Ryou was crying.

"Hey…Ryou, don't cry…" Malik said gently.

"B-But…you guys didn't have to do this for me…" Ryou whispered, looking at the floor. "…I…I-"

"Ryou. We _wanted _to. We had to repay you somehow for those passes and potions you guys gave us. Without those we'd still have our lives down in the gutter…"

Bakura was silent. He hadn't gotten Ryou a present for his birthday… He felt his heart sink to the pits of his stomach.

"…Bakura? Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, seeing the uneasy look on Bakura's face.

"…I didn't get you a present… I'm sorry Ryou, I… I didn't…"

"Bakura…you already got me a present…"

Bakura looked confused. "I did? When? What?"

Ryou just smiled, and turned on the camera, all four automatically squeezing together. Ryou held the camera high, high enough to capture all four of them. He did so.

They pulled apart almost just the same way.

Ryou smiled at the picture. He and Bakura were together, and so were Malik and Marik. He and Malik were smiling, but Marik and Bakura weren't. Typical.

"…Ryou…tell me…" Bakura said, wanting to know badly.

Ryou sighed softly.

The kittens mewed, and Marik and Malik smiled, Malik sipping on one of the untouched smoothies.

Ryou was crying again.

"…You…fulfilled my wish… That's one thing… One of the best gifts ever…"

Bakura smiled and sighed, gently ruffling Ryou's hair. "I'm glad…"

* * *

Chapter 19: End. 

A/N: ...Well, the next chapter is going to be an epilogue... Then this series is over... -sniffles- Well, other than the final chapter being up tomorrow, I'm also posting a oneshot, Bakura & Ryou Christmas ficcy. So be looking for that tomorrow as well guys!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: -sniffles- It's over... This is the last chapter... Well...I enjoyed writing this series very much, and I loved the reviews I received. You guys are so awesome...

_

* * *

_

_December 24th_

_I've…been having flashbacks about us. It feels so long ago…that we first met…_

_I'm eighteen. I'm an adult now… Bakura still treats me like a little kid sometimes, though… And I do the same to him. I don't mind and I don't think he does much either._

_I don't need a present tomorrow. I have nearly everything I've wanted…except for mum and Amane, but…it's like Bakura said. They're dead and gone. I can't bring them back…_

_Oh. I forgot. We're moving away. Bakura's telling me we're going up towards the mountains, next to a big lake… Town is almost a mile away… He says it'll be fun. There's not really that many people there. And he says the people that live there actually believe that demons and angels mix…_

_Malik and Marik live there. Then we'll be neighbors. I'm excited about it._

_We're one big family now… Hard to believe Bakura and Malik finally accepted one another…_

_I asked Bakura about it once. He says he didn't like to see me upset when he and Malik fought…_

_Bakura… He's so nice to me… Sometimes it's hard for me to believe he's even a demon… He's done so much for me, and he hasn't dropped me on the ground… And when he does hurt my feelings…he makes sure to say he's sorry… He says he hates seeing me cry or be in that gutter of depression. Not that I like it either, but still…_

_I have to admit it. I'm happy. Really happy… Bakura's my family now. It…feels a little like my old family…but different…_

_Oh well._

_I like it._

There was a knock at the door. Ryou smiled and got to his feet, crossing his bedroom, and opened the door to find Bakura on the other side.

"Come on. Dinner's ready."

"Hold on a second." Ryou said, and hurried back across the bedroom, closing his journal and tucked it away in the small nook of his drawer. Bakura was waiting in the doorway before Ryou hurried back.

Bakura led the way downstairs before the pair walked into the kitchen. The table was set and the food was laying out for him and Ryou. Ryou felt a smile form on his face.

Lately Bakura had picked up the cooking. He was getting better by the day, Ryou had to admit. _Pretty soon he'll be better than I am…_

"I hope this is okay. I couldn't really make anything big since we're leaving tomorrow and might not have room for leftovers…"

"It's fine." Ryou said softly, his smile still in place.

They sat down at the table, and ate in silence. Finally Bakura spoke up, the silence starting to bug him. "…Ryou…"

"Yes?" Ryou asked, looking up at him.

"…I…I'm sorry I didn't get you a present for tomorrow…"

"Bakura. You're buying a brand new house on an amazing piece of land. That's good enough for me, okay? Please. Don't apologize…"

"But-"

"Bakura, _please…"_

Bakura caved in, sighing. "…Okay."

Ryou decided to change the subject. "After we get all settled can we visit Malik and Marik sometime?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ryou was wide-eyed as Bakura unlocked the front door. "…B…Bakura…"

"Welcome home, Ryou."

With their arms full of bags containing their belongings, they went inside. Ryou was hesitant, and Bakura grinned proudly. He could tell Ryou was amazed.

"…B…Bakura…it…it's _huge…"_

Bakura just smiled. It had two master bedrooms, three bathrooms: one on the main floor and two upstairs, where the bedrooms were, the foyer, the dining room, the den, the kitchen, an office, four closets, and a basement. The backyard had the lake, already prepared rows for a garden, and a hot tub.

"…How much did this cost…?"

Bakura's smile faded. "Don't worry about that." He didn't want Ryou to know. It had put quite a dent in his wallet, and he didn't want Ryou to be worried. But even then, they had the passes… Money couldn't be a problem…

"The town nearest to us sells your candy and drinks too, Ryou." Bakura smiled slightly, seeing Ryou's eyes light up.

"Oh. The tree in the back is our Christmas tree." Bakura smiled, and led Ryou into the den, before opening the curtains about the windows, revealing the backyard. There was a large oak tree that was already fully decorated. Ryou looked like he was going to start crying.

"Oh! And we're supposed to be getting a cake delivered soon…partially for Christmas and partly for the celebration of our new house…" Bakura beamed, grinning. "You're going to love it. It's a three-layer ice cream cake."

Bakura's smile faded at the sight of Ryou, who was straining to bite back tears. "Ryou? Ryou, what's wrong?"

Ryou sniffed. "…Y…You've done all this f-for me…b-but…I haven't done anything near as great as this for you…"

"I didn't say you needed to…" Bakura said softly, bending his knees so that he was at Ryou's eye level. "I did this for a reason. And that wasn't so that you could shower me with gifts in return…"

"B…But I…"

"No Ryou. You don't have to pay me back. You've done quite enough for me." Bakura smiled. "You've become my friend. The only true friend I've ever had."

The two albinos traveled across the room and sat down on the sofa. Bakura was smiling sadly. "…I told you I've never had friends before… Marik was more of a…a _companion… _But you're different, Ryou."

Ryou blushed. "…I…It's the same for me. You're…really kind-hearted beneath the surface, Bakura…" Bakura's face grew red as well. "…You've been so nice to me… Even when I was betrayed…you stayed… You're a true friend, Bakura."

They sat there in pure silence for a few minutes before Bakura broke it.

"…So…um…how about some smoothies?"

Ryou nodded, and the two went into the kitchen. While Bakura got the fruits and prepared, Ryou peered out of the curtains, and gasped quietly. "It's snowing…"

Bakura smiled. "You're going to see a lot of snow. Remember, you're in the _mountains, _now."

Ryou was quiet for a second or two, and when he spoke, he was on a different topic. "…When are Malik and Marik coming over?"

"We can contact them and invite them over. You just need to tell me in advance… Who knows? Maybe we'll have another wild party." He said, and chuckled.

The kittens bounded in, having just woken up from a nap. Ryou picked his kitty up, who meowed, and kitten Ryou leapt onto the counter, mewing for Bakura to pick him up.

Bakura poured the two of them a red colored smoothie, passing Ryou his and picked up his kitten, before sipping on his drink.

* * *

_December 25__th_

_Ryou's a lot different now than he used to be. I can tell the kid is actually happy with what he has in life now, unlike before…_

_I have to admit it. I'm not as mad with the world… I think Ryou helped me change my views. He helped me scrape myself out of that ditch I was in for so long… Without him I wouldn't be this far. Those passes we have wouldn't exist, and that stupid royal castle would still be standing tall._

_The border between demons and angels would still be intact._

_I used to think Ryou used to be a kid in over his head. He used to be upset and shy and think what he wanted…_

_He's changed a lot in two and half years._

…_That's another thing… It's already been nearly three years since we first met…_

_I don't believe it. Time seems to be slipping like sand in an hourglass…_

_So many things have happened it that little space of time…_

_I mean, just take Ryou for example. He's changed, grown… We've both learned a lot… We've met people, made some enemies, maybe a few allies…_

_And now look where we are…_

_You should've seen the look on Ryou's face when he walked in the door. I thought he was going to fall down right there. He looked…like a fascinated child…that went to a mall for the first time…_

_I'm going to get Malik and Marik to come over pretty soon for another party, even though that last one was just crazy…_

_Oh well. We need some fun anyway._

…_I'm curious of what's going to happen next. I mean… I'm happy. Ryou's happy. Malik and Marik are happy. Yugi and Yami are happy… So what's in the future for us…?_

Bakura stood, traveling downstairs. It was going on eleven at night. He was tired from all that travel…

Walking into the den, he found Ryou on the sofa, barely awake. He felt himself smile.

"Hey. Tired, are we?" He asked, going over to where Ryou was laying.

Ryou didn't answer, his eyes closing.

"Just go to sleep Ryou. It's been a long day." Bakura said softly, his smile still there.

Ryou didn't say anything.

"Good night, Ryou."

Bakura walked across the room, going to the doorway, and flicked off the lights. Ryou's breathing was becoming even and Bakura recognized it; Ryou was quickly falling asleep.

But before he left the room, Ryou's voice projected in nothing more than above a whisper. "…B…Bakura…?"

"What?" Bakura asked.

"…Thank you…" Ryou whispered.

Bakura stood there, and Ryou's breathing deepened slightly.

He sighed and smiled. "You're welcome, Ryou."

Ryou was asleep. Since there was yet to be a bed in the house, Bakura got one of the blankets that were piled up, yawned, and curled up across the room on the floor.

Soon he fell asleep as well.

His breathing was deeper than Ryou's, louder; Ryou's soft and gentle and even…

Yet both of them were slightly smiling, despite the abyss of sleep taking over.

* * *

Chapter 20: End.

A/N: THE END.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the series, and this final chapter! Hopefully it fitted the holiday mood... Well, anyway, happy holidays/Merry Christmas! See you guys soon!

Much love! ♥

-Clouded-Days.


End file.
